


The Blaine Anderson Show!

by Vince_Vallery



Series: The Blaine Anderson Show [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom Blaine, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Forced Crossdressing, Genderfuck, Genderplay, M/M, Sexual Content, Spanking, Sub Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vince_Vallery/pseuds/Vince_Vallery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson and his crazy life with spouse Kurt Hummel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Blaine Anderson Show

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I got it stuck in my head that I needed to write a series with Blaine and Kurt in a domestic setting. It started out sort of I love Lucy esk .

Shaking the sting from his hand Blaine Anderson surveyed his work. The lovely, perky, dusty pink rear presented over his knee belonging to, well him but also, his wife wiggled slightly waiting for either the ok to get up or another round of warming spanks. The wiggles where followed by the inevitable, “Blaine honey?” asked by his airy soprano tentatively. Deciding to bring this session to an end Mr. Anderson lay his hand on the warm bottom, “Well dear, why are we here again?” he asked lightly.

Burt had warned him when Blaine had asked for permission to wed his youngest son, “He’s a handful. I’m afraid I spoiled him. Kurt don’t know a thing about budget, he’s obstinate, and so mouthy.” but Blaine assured Mr. Hummel he could keep Kurt in line.

Rubbing absent mindedly the blushing butt on his lap Blaine was brought to the present by his wife’s glasz eyes staring at him over a delicate shoulder. “I maxed out your club card again?” Kurt asked for the third time with just a hint of attitude. Smiling adoringly at his beloved Blaine patted his rosy sit spot replying, “that’s right love.” but the pats turned into proper swats as Mr. Anderson returned to lecturing.

“You have got to stop doing that Kurt.” the renewed smacks focused mostly on the sit spot and upper thighs, “I know that you understand your shopping limit. And don’t try to tell me that you couldn’t have found something else to do with Mercedes and Tina yesterday.” he reached about ten good stinging smack by the time that Kurt started vocalizing his discomfort.

“I’m sorrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy Blaiiiiiiineeee.” his partner cried clawing into their soft upholstery. “I know you are dear.” Blaine agreed redoubling his efforts, “you’re always sorry when we’re here.” he punctuated each word with a hard swat in random places about Kurt’s butt, “I need you to remember to mind me. Particularly about your spending.” he offered landing two heavy hits to Kurt’s cheeks.

“I wiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllll.” the slender man across Blaine’s lap wept, “I proooooooomiiiiiiiiiiise I’ll dooo better.” he promised then dissolved into body wrenching sobs that had Blaine hesitate to continue. Looking down at his wife’s cherry red ass Blaine determined that he’d made his point, “alright sweetheart.” he cooed rubbing Kurt’s back with his stinging hot hand, “we’re done.”

It was just a matter of waiting out the worst of the tears after that. Kurt recovered pretty quickly though and withing minutes was pushing himself up to stand. Blaine watched patiently while Kurt wiggled back into his tight black pants and actually laughed at the hisses of discomfort. Glasz eyes aimed a death glare at his jovial husband but softened when Blaine rested his hands on Kurt’s slim hips and pulled the taller man down onto his lap.

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a bad wife.” Kurt started laying his head on Blaine’s shoulder and playing idly with the buttons of his dress shirt. “Hey, hey, you are not a bad anything.” Blaine scolded lightly taking Kurt’s chin and forcing eye contact, “I wouldn’t love you unless you are exactly who you are.” he reassured the fair brunette allowing him to return to bury that gelfling face in the crook of Blaine’s neck, “plus we’re done with that. You’ve been punished and now everything’s forgiven.” he told his partner cheerfully.

A muffled argument came from the collar of his shirt but Blaine couldn’t make it out, “what was that sweetpea?” he asked stilling Kurt’s deft hand that was tracing over each button of his shirt anxiously. “Nothing.” Kurt answered pressing further into his husband. “No, Kurt. It’s not nothing if it’s getting you upset.” Blaine insisted rubbing his shoulder.

“It’s just. I keep messing up.” Kurt confided pulling away from his husband a little, “I want to be a good wife for you like Tina is for Mike. But sometimes I forget, orchoosetoforget, the rules and then you’re disappointed and I feel like I’m failing.” as he went on Kurt became more apprehensive and his voice rosed in pitch until finally Blaine pulled him into a tight backwards hug.

“Oh Honey. I would never want you to be that obedient.” he laughed, “I chose you because you’re a spit-fire with a mind of his own.” he soothed turning Kurt to face him, “I will always love you, no matter what.” he added seriously and on the verge of puppy eyes.

Sliding off of his husbands lap Kurt twined his fingers together and brought them to his lips bashfully, “does that mean I can keep the things I bought?” he asked mischievously. A grin cracked Blaine’s face as he stood,“Come here my naughty bride.” he joked pulling Kurt flush against his body kissing him thoroughly. “Show me what you got and I’ll consider it.” Blaine promised already planing on caving.


	2. Episode Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Kurt have a little dispute before a party over something Kurt is very passionate about.

You are not wearing that.” Blaine said hazel eyes daring his wife to argue with him. That wife stood in the center of their bedroom hands on his slim hips. “This is the only outfit I am going to wear!” Kurt returned crossing his arms over his chest, “it’s either this or I host YOUR party naked.”

 

There was nothing provocative about what Kurt was wearing, or so Kurt thought. Blaine told him that his pants where to tight, “no tighter then some I’ve worn sophomore year at McKinley.” Kurt countered. “And that ‘top’ is shear !” Blaine laughed uncomfortably.

 

“It is not!” Kurt shouted, “metallic materials appear shear in some lights.” he offered snidely returning his hands to his hips, “that’s why I’m wearing an under shirt.”

 

Standing Blaine crossed to his frustrating partner taking those forever in motion hands and forcing eye contact. “You keep arguing with me Kurt, and you’ll be hosting OUR party with a sore behind.” he said sternly, “I know you have plenty of gorgeous clothes in that closet.” Blaine kissed scowling lips, “so I suggest you pick something else.” he not so much asked as ordered giving Kurt’s tight butt a firm swat as he left.

 

Watching his husband exit Kurt weighed his options, though in his mind there was no option, so he counted to ten then went to finish getting ready. Blaine would understand once he saw it with the boots, scarf, belt, and jewelry. Really how can you judge an outfit before it was completely put together, it’s like calling a cake bad before it’s baked and frosted.

 

As he put the wine to chill and set the hors d’oeuvres that resembled decorations more then food out Blaine couldn’t stop the nagging in the back of his head. He should of stayed in the bedroom, made absolutely sure Kurt changed, but guests would be arriving soon and they were far from ready.

 

The doorbell chimed, off to see the wizard, and Kurt jogged by in a flash of black and pewter. And Blaine knew he left the bedroom prematurely. Rachel smiled at their host greeting him warmly. Finn, on the other hand, took in his brother with a frown. Burt had forbade Kurt from wearing those sorts of pants years ago and he was pretty sure see-threw shirts were also a no as far as their dad was concerned. Pushing those thoughts into the realm of overprotective brother Finn reasoned that Kurt was now twenty-three and free to dress as he pleased.

 

Or how his husband allowed, judging by the glower on Blaine’s face as he approached. That glower was temporarily replaced by his customary grin as he face their first guests. “Welcome make yourselves at home.” he greeted, “Kurt,” he started pleasantly, “ I would like a word with you in the bedroom.” but Kurt just turned his sweet fake smile to Blaine, “Blaine honey it’s bad form to leave guests to entertain themselves.”

 

Nodding Blaine ‘honey’ was becoming visibly aggravated, “if that’s what you think.” he said cryptically tightening his hand around Kurt’s. Gesturing for the other couple to follow Blaine led the way into their historically decorated livingroom. Finn saw the looks that passed between his brother and in-law, “you know that’s alright, Rach and I have some catching up to do so you can finish up in the bedroom if you need.” he tried.

 

Blaine gave Finn an appreciative smile but Kurt was standing strong with his assertions of proper party decorum. “It’s rude Blaine.” he asserted, “these are our guests. It is our obligation to entertain them.” before Blaine could explode Finn leaned close to his brother, “either you take your personal business to another room or once Blaine’s done with you I’m going to assert my brotherly rights.” he whispered nudging Kurt toward’s his partner.

 

With a warning like that Kurt couldn’t not want to go to the bedroom with Blaine. He had been over Finn’s knee and that was an experience Kurt Hummel was active to prevent happening as much as possible. So Kurt strutted past his husband, brother, and guest into the dooming bedroom.

 

Taking a moment to regain his composer Blaine thanked the duo as he got them drinks. Rachel, oblivious to the happenings that did not include her, launched into a story about school and both Blaine and Finn where happy their beloved male soprano was not around. Excusing himself Blaine left Finn to get his head talked off by his one time fiancee with only a little remorse.

 

Entering the bedroom he found his wife sitting politely on the end of the bed with his bitch face firmly in place. It was going to be a fight then. Signing Blaine started pacing, “I told you if you kept it up you’d have a sore rear threw the party.” Blaine warned. When Kurt responded with raised eyebrows but no vocal assault Blaine went on, “and I also told you to change into something more appropriate.” he lectured sitting next to the man he loved. “So you are going over my knee then WE are going to pick a different outfit for you to dazzle in tonight.” he finished taking Kurt’s hand in his.

 

Pulling his hand from Blaine’s Kurt stood abruptly crossing his arms over his pewter covered chest and stomping a heeled foot. “No!” he argued, “this is entirely unfair!” another stomp and Kurt’s voice rose in both pitch and volume, “first dad treats me like an eleven year old Amish girl! Then after he becomes my ‘brother’ Finn decides he gets to do the same! And now you!” turning away from Blaine Kurt kicked the bed frame, “I like my body now.” he whined glasz eyes trained on his boots, “it took a long time after coach Sylvester called me pear hips for that to happen again.”

 

Laughing sympathetically Blaine pulled his partner back to him. Kurt’s initial struggles settled when Blaine pressed a kiss to his metallic back, “I like your body too babe.” he offered with a squeeze, “I just don’t like the idea of how jealous I’ll get at everybody we know ogling you.” that eased Kurt’s stiff posture some and even produced a giggle. “I would have gone crazy for this if we where going out.” Blaine told truthfully, “but among the people we went to school with. Our friends, your brother..and maybe my brother if Cooper decides to grace us.. This just isn’t appropriate.”

 

Resolving that he’d given Kurt enough explanation Blaine twirled his wife around and caught his wrists, “and what did I tell you earlier?” Mr. Anderson asked sternly. “If I kept arguing with you I’ll be hosting with a sore ass.” Kurt droned moodily. Landing a swat to Kurt’s butt Blaine answered, “that’s right smarty-pants.” Levering Kurt over his knee Blaine popped another smack across his partner’s seat, “and if you keep up the language I’ll have to wash that pretty mouth out.” he not-so-joked tugging Kurt’s leggings out of the way, “wouldn’t want Burt to think I’m letting you run wild.”

 

A faint smile crossed Kurt’s face then. Burt may have had his hang-ups but he also spoiled Kurt rotten, the thought that his dad would accuse strict Blaine of being to lenient was a little ridiculous.

 

Of course that and all thoughts flew from Kurt’s mind when Blaine’s well-trained hand landed squarely on his naked bottom. The first few spanks raised heat to Kurt’s backside. After about ten of those Blaine stopped. Resting his hand on a trim thigh Mr. Anderson sighed, “I’m going to ask you again why we’re doing this. This time I’d like you to loose the attitude.” he lectured rubbing lightly over unscathed flesh.

 

Taking a deep breath, then another to help check the sarcasm his voice wanted to convey Kurt answered, “I kept arguing with you after you gave me a fair warning, and I refused to change out of my planned outfit despite the fact that you told me to.” and it would have been good had Kurt not added, “but you didn’t tell me your reason for wanting me to change.” with a pout.

 

Giving his wife four full smacks to the crease of his rear Blaine explained, “I shouldn’t have had to give you a reason.” he then aimed a series of spanks to the virgin thighs, “you should have respected my wishes.” moving the barrage of smacks back to Kurt’s sitspot, “Or if you really needed an explanation you could have asked.” laying two stinging swats on alternating cheeks Blaine rested his hand, “we could have talked about this without you ending up over my knee.” he spoke softly patting Kurt’s hot pink butt.

 

“Are we done?” Mr. Anderson asked kindly. All his wife could manage was a vigorous nod that Blaine took agreeably. Removing Kurt’s thigh high boots then his leggings Blaine let the thinner man stand, his pewter shirt settled down over rosy thighs and Blaine couldn’t help the moan that image caused.

 

“Next time you come to the club you’ve got to wear this.” he pleaded resting his hands again on Kurt’s hips. “Promise you won’t get to jealous when the Warbles all eye me and I will.” Kurt returned. “I promise to drag you on stage so everyone can see my hot partner.” Blaine cooed standing and pulling Kurt against him before leading the way to their, really Kurt’s, walk-in closet.

 

Ten minutes and three outfits later ‘The Andersons’ returned to their ground floor. Finn greeted them, raising to envelop his brother in a bear hug lifting him easily off the floor. Rachel was chatting with Santana, who had let herself in a few minutes earlier, while Brittany gave Blaine the flowers they brought.

 

“What happened to the outfit you had on before?” the oblivious diva asked. Giving up his bitch smile Kurt laughed at Rachel, “Blaine and I agreed that it wasn’t appropriate for this sort of party.” then went to let the next wave of guest in as the doorbell chimed, off to see the wizard.


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party does not go as planned

The party was in full swing. Friends and family filtered around the first floor of the Anderson’s newly renovated townhouse admiring the decor and reminiscing about life back in Ohio. Blaine found himself in the kitchen talking shop with Mike and Santana while watching his wife float about mingling with seemingly everyone in the livingroom.

 

“You’re still using your hand?” Santana smirked having counted Blaine rub his palm on his slacks nine times now. “Brit and I got her a paddle all the way back in highschool.” she bragged. It was really Santana that turned Blaine on to spanking, not that he was turned on by...he loved Kurt’s butt! but hitting him was never arousing. Either way Santana was the one that brought it up their senior year when Blaine had had far more of Kurt’s mouth then he could tolerate. She simply suggested that Ricky Ricardo put his Stepford wife over his knee for a good dose of nineteen fifties type domestic discipline.

 

He hadn’t learned until they were engaged that the first time Kurt had ever been spanked was at the hands of his stepbrother just before transferring to Dalton. Blaine’s dad believed in corporal punishment, though looking at Cooper you’d never be able to tell. “Well,” Blaine thought watching his older brother animatedly dishing out advice in the other room, “maybe dad didn’t discover parental discipline until I came around.” he added with a nostalgic grin.

 

“I use a hair brush.” Mike added, “Tina said Kurt has some antique brushes like hers. Those are really good at getting a lasting sting but you have to be careful, they leave bruises easily.” pouring himself another drink Blaine nodded, “I used that brush once.” Blaine chimed, “it was pretty effective but now I can’t find it. Kurt told me they got lost in the reno.” he smiled. 

 

“Sneaky bitch.” Santana grinned.

 

“I’m sure Tina will be happy to give up her set.” Mike laughed.

 

Blaine laughed too then fell quiet as Finn entered. “How’s the reunion with Berry?” Santana asked sarcasm clear in her voice. “She’s fine, we’re ok.” Finn replied accepting the drink Blaine handed him. “How’s Brittany?” he returned with a salute. Before Santana could start a commotion from the livingroom caused the four ‘hiding’ in the kitchen to investigate.

 

Kurt had been the perfect host, he was charming and engaged his guest. He understood that Blaine needed sometime with his group so while the tops cogitated in the kitchen he shined among the ‘normal’ people and his fellow bottoms.

 

Ok, that wasn’t entirely true. Kurt did sparkle for most of the guests, Cooper was being self-involved again so Kurt was avoiding him, but Rachel. They were friends once upon a time, for the most part, it was just that she would not shut up about NYADA.

 

After his rejection from the prestigious school Kurt earned a degree in fashion. He later learned from an inside source that his spot at Academy of the Dramatic Arts was given to Rachel after her persistent harassing of Carmen Tibideaux got the Dean to ‘see’ her at Nationals. It seemed so very unfair but Kurt had his husband, their beautiful Upper Manhattan row house, and a life he mostly loved. And he was working toward a second degree in graphic arts.

 

But she just kept on about how great she was in all her classes. Kurt had made another circle around the gathering when she started in to him on how her supreme talent and doggedness had won her the coveted spot. And he lost it. Slapping Miss Berry across that forever going mouth of hers Kurt screamed, “you only got that spot because you couldn’t except your failure with any sort of grace! You never could and never will!”

 

Before Kurt knew it Finn had him around the waist and off the floor. “Let go of me!” Kurt screeched slapping uselessly at his brother’s arm as he was bodily moved into the vacated kitchen. Blaine had come into the situation a fraction of a second after Finn had so he watched the expert manhandle Kurt away from the drama quietly.

 

Blaine attempted to follow but was caught up in explaining what was going on to some upset guests, “he’s just cranky from fatigue I’m sure. Kurt’s pushing himself really hard in his classes this semester and we just finished the renovation-” and then Cooper approached. Observing Tina and Santana block a livid Rachel’s path into the kitchen Blaine turned to his brother. “What Cooper?” he asked exasperated.

 

“Don’t do that.” his brother started, “I only wanted to tell ya to go easy on Kurt. That chick’s been goading him since before I got here.” and that got a genuine look of shock from Blaine. He was pretty sure Cooper didn’t know Kurt’s name, since he almost exclusively referred to him as ‘Girly face’ or ‘Stepford wife’, but that his self-absorbed brother felt compassion for his wife was a little to much.

 

“Ok, thanks.” Blaine replied, “I’ll take that into consideration- but he was cut off by Cooper shaking his head, “seriously Blaine.” he lectured, which again put Blaine in an awkward state of shock because Cooper doesn’t do rationality, “Kurt really wanted to go to that school and that Streisand wannabe has been rubbing his face in it all evening.” Nodding Blaine looked over to where Rachel was very loudly talking at Santana, “why are you so concerned?” the younger Mr. Anderson had to ask. Cooper eyed the near screaming lady as well, both brothers couldn’t seem to turn away from her tirade.

 

“He’s worth so much more then her.” Blaine’s older brother finally answered. “And I’m not just saying that because he makes my kid brother insanely happy.” Cooper finished patting Blaine across the chest as he headed off to make eyes at Quinn Fabray. Nodding at that assessment Blaine stole off to find his wife so he may first remind him that they do not assail guests, then make him feel how very valuable he is.

 

Walking into in the kitchen made Blaine feel a little like an intruder. Finn was sitting at their table with Kurt on his lap. And Kurt, face buried in folded arm on the table, was sobbing. Catching his in-law’s eye Blaine mouthed, ‘what happened?’ as he sat beside them placing his hand on Kurt’s shuttering shoulder absently.

 

What had happened was that as soon Finn put Kurt on his feet in the kitchen the shorter man turned and pushed his stepbrother as hard as he could. “Mercedes was right,” he declared verging on hysteria, “everyone plays nice to save Rachel’s feelings but she’s a bitch.” he shouted pounding against Finn’s broad chest.

 

Catching the hand hammering him Finn swatted Kurt’s still sore butt. “I know she’s a pain.” Finn started getting a better hold on his ‘little’ brother, “but that doesn’t mean you get to slap her Kurt!” another stern swat landed and Kurt remembered why he kept well out of Finn Hudson’s reach when he was being righteous, “you’re better then that.” he scolded which broke the flood gates. Tears trailed down the fashionable diva’s face without permission. Seeing the panic progress was when Finn guided the slight man over to the table and sat. 

 

Having heard Finn’s quiet account Blaine nodded then rested his head on the table to meet Kurt’s eyes. “Baby? You wanna go upstairs and lay down while I wrap up the party?” he asked softly stroking his wife’s arm. Glasz eyes meet Blaine’s hazel gaze and a silent tearful nod was all the answer he received.

 

“Thank you Finn for all the help.” Blaine then offered pulling his wife off of the larger man’s lap. “It’s what big brother’s are for right man?” Finn shrugged with a smile as he eased out of the kitchen to find Quinn. He was going to see if she could give Rachel a ride home because he did not want to spend twenty plus minutes listening to his ex rant about his brother.

 

Pulling Kurt flush against his body and giving him a deep kiss Blaine smiled running his hand up and down Kurt’s back, “I love you.” he said with reverence before turning his slim partner toward their stairs and giving him a gentle swat as he went out to break the gathering up.

 

While doing so Blaine promised to fill Mike and Santana in on what went down at their next luncheon and offered his apologies to the out of town guests inviting them back for brunch the next day.

Returning to his and Kurt’s bedroom suit, after the last guest had been seen out, Blaine found his wife sitting in the center of their king sized bed balancing his antique brush between his hands and trying not to look at the dress displayed on their bathroom door. “What’s all this?” Blaine asked taking the ‘lost’ brush from Kurt, “I thought I asked you to come up here and lay down not pick out a dress and locate your missing brush.”

 

A heavy shuttering sigh escaped the man on the bed then glasz eyes found a hazel stare. “I’m sorry.” was all he managed to say before dropping his gaze again. “That’s good.” Blaine replied sitting next to his partner on the soft bed, “but that still doesn’t tell me why I’m looking at two very severe punishment devices and not a napping wife?” when Kurt chanced another look at him Blaine smiled winningly.

 

“I wanted everything to be ready for you when you finished with the party.” Kurt confessed after a moment. Regarding the brush in his hand Blaine knew he would have to punish Kurt somehow for the slap. He really didn’t intend to but having been with the lithe man as long has he had Blaine knew if he didn’t Kurt would act out until he did, harshly. Nodding Blaine put the brush down on his bedside table and took Kurt by the elbow.

 

“This is how I see it.” Blaine started pulling Kurt with him off the bed over to the closet, “I’m the man of this house,” he told putting the dress back into the closet with the other ten they had for when Kurt need reminding that he was Blaine’s wife, a punishment Mr. Anderson stumbled upon when Coach Sylvester tried forcing ‘Porcelaina’ onto Kurt, “I make the rules and I decide the punishments.” he went on turning to face his remorseful partner who nodded vigorously at that assessment.

 

“And I just don’t think you deserve all this for the offence.” another slower nod followed that remark but Blaine could see the argument in those eyes. “She was being obnoxious.” Blaine reasoned guiding Kurt back to the bed. “Though I don’t approve of you striking her I’m certainly not going to over chastise you for it.” pulling his wife between his knees Mr. Anderson rested his hand on Kurt’s hips.

 

Looking into those glasz eyes he directed, “so here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to put you over my knee and remind you that hitting anyone is inappropriate, with my hand. But because this is the second time we’re doing this today I’m going to finish up with the brush.”

 

As he laid out the course of this punishment Blaine started undoing Kurt’s pants. Pushing them and his underwear all the way down Blaine instructed his wife to step out. Allowing him to take off his shoes, because one Kurt would likely complain the whole spanking about wearing them and two Blaine’s pliable wife tended toward kicking when the brush was in play, Mr Anderson considered what he was going to do after he had rewarmed Kurt’s rear.

 

Turning Kurt over his knee Blaine moved his coat tail out of the way, wondering briefly if he should have removed the jacket entirely, and looked over the butt presented for him. It lacked color but Blaine knew from experience that that meant nothing. The former Warbler, current head liner, remembered being sore for hours after a session with his dad.

 

Patting his wife’s pale bottom he asked, “still hurts?” and the incredulous look he got from those astonishing glasz eyes almost made Mr. Anderson laugh. “No Blaine it’s peachy, almost as though your first round of bongo playing across my ass never happened.” Kurt retorted haughtily. 

 

Shaking his head Blaine landed a firm smack to his wife’s ‘ass’ then cast a look over to the closet, “maybe I put that dress away too soon.” but before he even voiced that thought Kurt was apologizing so Blaine let it be. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear you cuss again and ask you why we are here for the second time today?” Blaine stated as he alternated between patting and rubbing Kurt’s rear.

 

“I slapped Rachel, which is completely inappropriate because she is not only our guess but my friend, and ruined our party.” Kurt returned with a sniffle. Blaine hand was already in the air by the mention of Rachel but it hung there when his love finished his confession.

 

Bringing his hand to rest on Kurt’s back Blaine did let a slight laugh out, “sweetheart you did not ruin the party.” he reassured rubbing softly over the fabric of Kurt’s not-quite-blazer, “I was watching from the kitchen, you were fantastic. Cooper, who compliments no one, told me you’re amazing.” he added kindly. The muffled incoherent response he received had Blaine pulling Kurt up and onto his lap right side up.

 

Wiping the tears trailing down that Gelfling face away Blaine tried, “you’ll have to repeat that dear I didn’t catch any of it.” with a touch of humor in his voice. Leaning over, while holding Kurt to him, Blaine grabbed a fistful of Kleenex for his wife who took them appreciatively. Clutching the tissues Kurt shuttered trying to compose himself before letting go and blurting, “I wouldn’t change out of that stupid outfit.”

 

“And we dealt with that.” Blaine argued, “you did not ruin the party.” but Kurt was shaking his head emphatically. “Look at me.” Blaine ordered taking Kurt’s chin and forcing eye contact, “if anyone ruined our party it was Rachel for not understanding the rules of polite conversation.” he stated firmly, “after that one bump you were magnificent, as you’ve always been. Understand?”

 

Finally receiving a nod Blaine smiled, kissed his wife’s damp cheek, then stood him up again. “You are being punished for hitting another person out of rage.” he clarified as he slid Kurt’s jacket off. Laying that with the neatly folded, contrasting, pants Blaine gave Kurt’s hips a quick hug then repositioned him over his knee.

 

Looking down, again, at the butt over his knee Blaine sort of hated Rachel. Pushing those thoughts aside since he was most decidedly not concerned about Miss Berry Blaine Anderson returned to the task at hand. He really didn’t want to be doing this but Kurt needed the structure, nothing against Burt, that he lacked in his childhood. He seemed to crave it.

 

Trying to be kind Blaine reheated Kurt’s rear with a dozen stinging swats placed all over his butt, leaving thighs and sitspot untouched for the moment. Resting his hand on the blushing backside Mr. Anderson regarded his wife, “are we going to slap anyone again?” he asked rubbing a long, pale, thigh.

 

As he waited for a reply Blaine tried to remember a time that Kurt had resorted to physical retaliation but couldn’t. Cutting remarks where more Kurt’s style of revenge.

 

The shuttering, “no.” he eventually got from Kurt said he was crying pretty hard. But he was in tears before going over Blaine’s knee, and according to Finn Kurt often cried harder when he was feeling guilty, so Blaine focused on the color he was bring back to his lovely spouse’s beautiful butt.

 

“What could you’ve done instead?” Mr. Anderson asked squeezing the thigh he’d been rubbing lightly. It took another few moments but Kurt answered hesitantly, “I tried walking away, and ignoring her.” he complained without meaning to. Patting idly the butt on his lap Blaine listed options as he thought them, “you could have changed the subject, which I know is hard to do with her. Or just told her you’d appreciated not talking about it.” smirking a little bitterly Blaine added that with impossible things to do.

 

“You could have told me what was going on so I could slap her myself.” Blaine mused then realized he’d said that out loud when he felt Kurt shift in his lap to stare at him threw tears. Giving a shrug Blaine decided it was useless trying to hide his aggravation toward Rachel. “She had it coming.” he stated slightly apologetically, “it was either you or Santana. Though I would have preferred it be Satan that slapped her. According to Finn she’s got a mean swing.” and that had Kurt laughing lightly.

 

“And I’m not to happy that we’re here either.” Blaine stated running his hand over Kurt’s butt then smacking down sharply, “again.” he added. Picking up the brush Blaine smile sympathically, “lets finish this so we can take a bath and relax.” he said resting the cool gold gilded back of Kurt Tiffany brush on his pink butt. Tapping the metal brush twice on the crown of each cheek Blaine paid special attention to the tension in Kurt’s back.

 

He was extremely hard to read, Blaine’s beloved. At times Kurt could be so stoic he’d suffer without any indication he was in pain, other times he’d break down at the lightest pat. Tapping slightly harder, just below his first strikes Blaine found Kurt was shutting down a bit. “Baby?” he asked, “are you alright?” a quite nod was all he received for answer. Tapping the brush once more worry edged into his voice, “I need you to talk to me darling.” as he spoke, filling the void where Kurt should be speaking, Blaine placed measured taps all over Kurt’s rear. “You’re not at all an aggressive person. You’ve been a part of numerous campaigns to address bullying in schools.” he commented.

 

Blaine had been so proud of his fiancé’s efforts, on top of being a full time student and renovating their home, to put faces to the victims of that epidemic. To raise awareness of the permissiveness most faculty in public schools have to the bullying of ‘weak’ students. It never ceased to amaze him how motivated Kurt could be.

 

A violent shutter wracked the slight body over his knees followed by three words, “she always wins.” and Blaine understood. Placing the brush to a side he helped Kurt stand then pulled him into a protective hug.

 

When he joined New Directions everyone told him the story about sophomore year’s diva off. After Blaine’s week long ‘romance’ with her following their drunken kiss Finn shared the embarrassing tale of Kurt’s crush on him before their parents married. And NYADA. Rachel got everything Kurt wanted whether she deserved it or not. And she never admitted that he was more worthy of those privileges. 

 

Suddenly remembering what Cooper told him as they mutually watched Rachel attempt to get her way Blaine smiled. “She does.” he agreed, “but you’re worth so much more then she is.” pressing a kiss to Kurt’s lips he went on, “you’re the world to me and numerous other people.” he told wiping tears away from glasz eyes. “Kurt Hummel-Anderson, you are companionate, beautiful,” Blaine praised, “and have a natural voice that makes me envious every time you open your mouth.” smiling at the blush that produced Blaine kissed his wife again, “and you are not only a talented singer, but an accomplished designer and exquisite artist.”

 

“Thank you.” Kurt returned in a hoarse whisper, “I love you.” he added leaning into kiss his husband.

 

Hearing those words fall from that lyrical soprano had the same effect as the first time he’d ever said them. “And all you need is love.” Blaine teased going in for a deeper kiss. Perhaps a little time on stage too, Blaine thought leading the way to their masterfully decorated bath as he formulated a plan to get Kurt to actually sing at the club while everyone was still in town and could see how amazing he is.


	4. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little something between the party and the next bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Kurt get a little sexy in the bathtub.

“I want to do an Oz medley” Blaine said gliding his fingers over Kurt’s soapy arm. The bubble bath was invitingly warm and smelled of honeysuckle, Kurt’s signature fragrance for the season. The Anderson’s relaxed into the soapy water Kurt nestled to Blaine’s chest, head resting on his husband’s shoulder. “That would be nice.” he hummed in reply sliding a hand under the water to caress Blaine’s thigh, smiling wickedly when his husband’s body responded against his back. As Blaine’s body rose to meet Kurt’s intimate touching his mind tried to focus on the plan he formulated.

“I thought I’d open with something from the Wizard of Oz.. ‘If I only had a Brain’ maybe,” he choked. Kurt’s hand scratched teasingly light at Blaine’s hip then dropped to knead his husband’s butt. Arching up, hissing at the pressure on his well spanked rear, Kurt’s wondering hand crept to meet is other hand, which had been playing in Blaine’s fluffy curls, behind his husband’s neck.

“Good song for you.” lustful soprano murmured before Kurt sunk below the sudsy water. Reemerging, facing Blaine, slender toned body gliding over the shorter man’s arousal as those pink pouting lips came withing inches of Blaine’s own hungry mouth.

“Then what?” Kurt asked breathing hot against his husband’s mouth, holding his own just out of reach. “Something from the Wiz?” Kurt supplied at Blaine’s breathlessness, “Ease on Down the Road?” he went on walking the hand not curled around the edge of the tub down Blaine’s chest. “Tina would be the best Dorothy for that.” Kurt smirked watching his ivory hand play among the dark hair.

Grinning Blaine tried for Kurt’s lips but was taunted by his partner’s superior speed, and ability to think past his penis. Lounging back into the warm water Blaine nodded, “if she’s available I would love for Tina to join the show.” he offered, half hopping it would get the hand playing in his chest hair on his aching member..so he could think coherently again.

But Kurt was being tormenting with his sensuality. That sultry mouth fell to Blaine’s shoulder licking, sucking, and nipping up his husband’s neck and along his jaw. On instinct hands that had clung to the sides of their soaking tub moved to glide over smooth, wet, porcelain skin. “I want you to sing..” Blaine moaned once that teasing hand sunk below his waist once more.

Then it stopped. Opening his eyes Blaine found Kurt still hoovering over him but instead of sex written across his face the blank stare Blaine had come to know as ‘retreating’ resided.

A week and a half had passed since the party, and the slap. They had had this conversation in one form or another every night and Kurt would always shut down when Blaine asked him to sing. On one occasion he’d resorted to throwing a bottle of champagne to stop Blaine from suggesting. That resulted in Mr. Anderson hauling his wife up to their bedroom for a ‘reminder’ on acceptable ways to show anger.

The confrontation escalated to the point that Blaine pulled out a dress. That ended with him forcibly clothing his wife and administering another spanking, with the Tiffany brush. Since that fight Kurt had to wear a dress almost every night. On one such night, instead of turning Kurt over his knee, as he’d been spanked the previous two days, Blaine marched his wife to the first time out Kurt had been forced to endure in seven years.

On top of Blaine’s campaign to get Kurt back on stage the Berry Hummel battle erupted into all out war. The day of the champagne incident Rachel left a screaming voice mail on Kurt’s phone accusing him of making Finn cut contact with her. She hunted out Tina, Kurt’s closest friend lest Sebastian return from caring for his mother overseas, to try and influence her onto her side. Luckily Tina could see through Rachel’s petty arguments and remained dedicated to her fellow bottom.

And that, the continuing fighting of his wife and Finn’s former fiancé, was being conducted behind Mr. Anderson’s back.

Moving to the opposite side of their sizable tub Kurt settled gazing beyond Blaine. Blaine had hoped that approaching with the Oz proposal would be a winner. Kurt loved the World of Oz as much as Blaine loved Harry Potter. Rubbing the pail knee breaking the water’s surface Blaine smiled, “I wanted to end the show with something from ‘Wicked’.” he tried, “maybe ‘Defying Gravity’ I know it’s a personal favorite of yours.”

Releasing the breath he’d been holding Blaine smiled genuinely when Kurt snuggled back into his lap. Running fingers over Blaine’s chest again Kurt sighed, “why is this so important?” he asked refusing to look up.

“I miss hearing you sing,” Blaine replied simply, “and seeing you next to me on stage.” taking the hand skimming the water Blaine caught uncertain eyes, “it’s like when you left the Warblers but a hundred times worse.” he explained, “you haven’t staged a musical extravaganza since graduation. I haven’t heard you sing in years.” tears pricked hazel eyes when he spoke those words.

Blaine hadn’t realized how much he missed Kurt’s lyrical singing until then when a tear leaked from his eyes to trail down his face. Resting his head on his husband’s shoulder Kurt hummed experimentally, he sang while baking and before going to France Sebastian dragged him to a few God awful karaoke bars so he wasn’t to terribly out of practice.

“Made a wrong turn, once or twice. Dug my way out blood and fire. Bad decisions, that’s alright. Welcome to my silly life.” Kurt began a bit wobbly, “mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood. Miss ‘no way it’s all good’ it didn’t slow me down.” squeezing closer to Blaine Kurt pressing his forehead into his husband’s shoulder, “Mistaken, always second guessing. Underestimated. Look I’m still around.” shedding a few tears himself Kurt meet Blaine’s eyes as they sang the chorus together. Just like they used to as teenagers back in Lima.

Rubbing his wife’s back Blaine watched with reverence his special bathtub performance. When they finished the first chorus both men broke with smiles. Wiping damp hands over Kurt’s face, washing away tears that escaped while he sang, Blaine circled his arms around that slim waist. “Thank you.” he murmured pulling Kurt in close, “we haven’t done that since highschool.” Kurt whispered into Blaine’s shoulder which got a nod from his husband. “We should do that more often.” Blaine replied.


	5. Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much, much, longer than the other chapters. When I originally wrote it this was only meant to be five parts but ended up taking on a life of its own.

“I’m going to that little shop, see if they have the material I need for Tina’s costume.” Kurt announced tossing his wallet into his messenger bag. Looking up from his laptop Blaine checked the time, “ok baby, I’m going to finish up with these emails then head to the club.” he called. “I’ll meet you there in about an hour.” Kurt called back from the door.

The restaurant was right near Kurt’s favorite sewing store so he wasn’t completely lying to Blaine. When he entered he saw her, despite her small stature, right where they agreed to meet. She looked sad, and tired. “I’m sorry I slapped you.” Kurt said sliding onto the barstool next to her. “I’m sorry for blaming Finn leaving on you.” she replied tearfully, “what happened to us Kurt?” she asked finally looking at him.

“We used to be friends.” Rachel cried. “Used to be.” Kurt agreed. At those three words Rachel Berry burst into silent tears. Taking the diva’s hand Kurt squeezed, making the drama queen look at him again, “I had a hell of a month since last we saw each other.” he sighed, “I’ve had a hell of year the last.. few years.” Rachel replied a watery smile meeting Kurt’s sad grin. “I had guessed.” he returned, “I thought a lot about you this last month Miss Berry.” he went on, “and I realized, I could never hate you.” Kurt finished making the tiny woman beside him laugh a bit.

“Why’s that?” she asked tearfully. “Because.” Kurt smile hailing the bartender gracefully, “Tequila sunrise, thank you.” he smiled. Once the bartender was off getting his drink Kurt returned to Rachel, “we’re to much alike.” he smiled again receiving his beverage, “Rachel, even without Finn, you and I are family.” taking a drink Kurt shrugged, “so I’ve got a proposal.”

It had been well over two hours when Kurt walked into the club, Mike and Tina were running through ‘Ease on Down the Road’ on stage, Blaine shot up out of his seat regardless. “Where have you been?” he breathed pulling Kurt into a tight hug. Sniffing Blaine pushed his partner out to arms length looking the thinner man over, “I smell alcohol on you.” he asserted looking into glasz eyes. “I may have had a drink while running around.” Kurt tried playing up innocence.

Turning his wife slightly Blaine gave Kurt a firm spank, by that time the action on the stage ceased, then pointed to the chair he’d vacated. “Sit right there,” Blaine instructed, “I’m going to give a few instructions to the crew then we’re going home.”

Biting his lip Kurt did as directed, again he didn’t think his conspiracy all the way through and now he was in trouble. Blaine returned a few minutes later looking far less upset. Sitting in the empty seat next to his wife, “am I doing something wrong?” he asked after a moment. The question was answered by a frantic shaking of Kurt’s head, “we’ve had such a hard time since the party Kurt, I just want to know why?”

“I’m sorry.” Kurt replied weakly. “I know baby.” Blaine sighed rubbing Kurt’s arm. Trailing down that arm Blaine took a delicate hand, hazel eyes meeting glasz stare. “Let’s go home.” the head liner smiled sadly.

The ride home was a quite one. Blaine had driven, insisting that Kurt may not be sober enough to do so himself. “Did you at least find the fabric you needed?” Blaine tried at light conversation. “They didn’t have it there.” Kurt lied.

At the house Blaine turned to his love solemnly, “you know what to do.” he sighed watching Kurt nod then slide out of the car, his car, and wonder into the house. Giving himself a moment Blaine rested heavily against the leather seat, running his hands over his face tiredly. He was at his wits end. Blaine just couldn’t figure out what was going on with his wife and Kurt seemed hell bent on keeping him in the dark.

After a few minutes Mr. Anderson turned off the vehicle and went inside. He was pleased to find his slender partner standing in the corner, less so that he had those pale arms wrapped around himself and was evidently crying softly. “Baby come here.” Blaine said watching the sway of his beloved hips as he walked. Kurt couldn’t really help that was the way he walked. Blaine used to think it was an attempt as seducing him into leniency, particularly with a skirt over those long ivory legs, but a teary screaming fit reminded him that Kurt just naturally walked like a runway model.

Pulling his wife to him Blaine linked his hands around Kurt’s slim hips gazing up into his beautiful eyes. “Why would you endanger yourself like that.” he asked hoping for a full explanation but not holding his breath. “I wasn’t thinking when I order the drink.” Blaine’s soprano told with a shuttering breath and a sideways stare. “Would you please look me in the eye.” Mr. Anderson demanded voice raising.

Another shivering breath escaped but Kurt forced himself to meet his husband’s eyes. “I’m not sure what to do with you anymore Kurt.” Blaine started, trying to keep his irritation in the face of his Kurt’s silent tears. “Nothing seems to be getting through to you.” he nodded at the trembling, mute, shaking of his wife’s head.

Moving his hands to catch one of Kurt’s artistic hands Blaine started them toward their bedroom. On the top floor he released his hold on that soft hand, “when we started this I swore I would never, never! use a belt on you.” Blaine broke, frustration clear in his voice just before his own tears, “but since we can’t seem to fix this..”

“We can.” Kurt blurted reaching for his Blaine with one hand as the other clutched at his chest. Over a heart beating to fast and loud. But Blaine was already holding it. One of his nice leather belts, the one he wore at their house warming party, the shine was still visible on it. “We can’t if you insist on keeping secrets.” Blaine finally broke, yelling directly at the taller man. 

Dropping his extended arm Kurt stared into Blaine’s angry hazel eyes, tears stopping immediately, “Jesus.” Kurt said in a voice full of quiet conviction. In a breath the room fell silent save the clatter of the belt buckle as the weapon slipped from Blaine’s hand. “I’m so sorry Kurt.” the shorter man whimpered, “I didn’t mean to scare you that much.”

As much as he wanted to reassure his husband Kurt just couldn’t. Instead he turned and walked out of their fourth floor bedroom. On his way out the front door the slender man grabbed his car keys and cellphone. With new tears burning his eyes Kurt dialed the only person he wanted to hear the voice of.

“Hummel tire and lube, this it Burt how can I help you.” he was greeted, which made the twenty four year old smile despite his tears, “hi dad.” the sweet soprano whispered.

“Kurt, buddy, you need to slow down a bit I can’t hear all of what you’re telling me.” Burt said wanting nothing more then for his son to be physically before him so he could wrap the boy in a fierce hug. “I just need some time away from Blaine but I don’t know where to go.” Kurt sobbed against the steering wheel. “You can always come home.” Burt told simply. 

Shaking his head Kurt wept harder, “I want to so bad.” he got out between gasping sobs. “Then it’s settled.” dad confirmed, “I’ll get you a plane ticket as soon as possible.” he started but was cut off by Kurt’s airy voice. “I want to but I can’t.” Kurt corrected, “I really can’t dad.” he whispered shakily, “Blaine and I need to sort this out.” he reasoned, “if I runaway and leave this hanging it’ll just cause more problems.” Kurt breathed finally gaining control of his emotions.

“Any time you need me.” Burt reminded. “I know dad.” and that was all that needed to be said. Well except, “love you Kurt.” to which Kurt returned, “love you more.” 

Blaine hadn’t expected Kurt to just close himself in his car, of course he didn’t know what to expect. This was the first time ever that Kurt safeworded. They had come to their safeword all the way back in high school when they’d started using domestic discipline. Jesus, something Kurt would never say in regular conversation. Something that held painful meaning to the boy, now man. 

Watching him from the seconded floor bay window. Watching his Kurt cry brokenly as he sought comfort from...someone on his phone Blaine allowed himself to cry too. Had he waited it out, had he not let himself get mad, his partner would have told him what was going on. Kurt would have revealed what he was keeping close, he had every time before when something big was bothering him.

Choking a little on those thoughts Blaine retreated from the window. He didn’t want Kurt to think he was watching to make sure he didn’t leave. Numbly Blaine Anderson went into the kitchen and started preparing chicken. Kurt liked chicken, it was comforting to him. After several minutes in the kitchen Blaine heard the front door. Forcing himself to stay where he was Blaine listened to the light footsteps in the front room. Then in the hall.

“I safeworded.” Blaine heard his husband say from the archway leading into their kitchen. “Are we going to...” Blaine couldn’t bring himself to say the ‘D’ word. “No.” Kurt returned instantly, “unless you want to.” and Blaine really didn’t want to. Finally turning to look at the slender man he’d spent seven years completely in love with Blaine couldn’t stop his own tears. 

“I never wanted you to feel that way.” he declared. “I know honey.” Kurt smiled sadly, “it’s been a hard month for both of us.” the soprano reasoned, “I wasn’t completely honest with you about what was going on while you weren’t around and you overreacted today because of that.” 

Nodding Blaine wanted so much to cross the room, that seemed impossibly large, and hold his partner. But he couldn’t seem to move. His limbs felt heavy. And oh how Blaine had forgotten how insightful Kurt could be in trying to adhere to his role as the man of their house. Looking back he considered how many mistakes he’d made trying to be. 

“Don’t Blaine.” Kurt broke through his damning thoughts, “don’t internalize this.” with those words Kurt pushed himself off of the archway and entered the kitchen fully. “I made so many mistakes.” the shorter man gulped leaning over the island in the center of their kitchen. Feeling a feather light hand touch his cheek Blaine looked up. He didn’t know how Kurt had crossed the grand expanse of the room so fast but he was grateful.

Crushing that slim body to him Blaine drank in the warmth of his loving husband. Breathed in his scent. Long slender fingers slid into his gelled hair and he could feel Kurt humming a melody. 

“Marry me a little.” that lovely soprano sang into black hair, “love me just enough. Cry,” and a delicate hand lifted Blaine’s chin so he could look into loving eyes, “but not to often. Play, but not to rough.” the two shared a smile, “Keep a tender distance, so we’ll both be free. That’s the way it ought to be.” wiping tears from his husband’s cheeks the beautiful man let a few fingers trail back until his arm rested behind the other man’s head. “I’m ready!” Kurt sang, voice strong.

“Marry me a little, do it with a will.” porcelain hands slipped to Blaine’s shoulders as glasz eyes watched his partner’s heaving chest, “make a few demands.” and eyes met again, “I’m able to fulfill. Love me more then others. Not exclusively.” and Kurt’s eyes became sad then at a shared secrete the two kept, “that’s the way it ought to be. I’m ready! I’m ready now..” with that the lithe man lean in to place a gentle kiss on his lover’s lips.

That gentle kiss became heated with the idea of nearly losing each other to one very frightening event. Hand tangled in Kurt’s thick hair Blaine pulled away just enough to say, “let me turn off the oven.” but never got to as he just couldn’t let go of Kurt. Somehow the two ended up against their pantry, Kurt pressed against the tall cupboard with Blaine holding one wrist while hoisting his svelte lover up against him with his other hand. 

Long legs wrapped around Blaine’s hips pushing groins together, making both men gasp at the sensation. “I love you so much Kurt Hummel.” Blaine breathed against the silky skin of his mate’s neck. “The feeling is mutual Mr. Blaine Anderson.” Kurt returned out of breath. “Fuck you’re hot.” the shorter man laughed, swearing for the second time in his life, biting lightly an ivory collarbone. “And we’re acting like horny teenagers.” the soprano observed with an equal amount of humor. 

Then the timer went off. Kurt untangled himself from his husband, fixing his shirt as Blaine let him back down, and Blaine went to the oven to check on the chicken. “I think I need a shower.” Mr. Anderson heard his partner mumble behind him. “Did I do something?” the Warbler asked eyeing his lover from the periphery and quirking an eyebrow. “Maybe.” the brunette answered seductively. Turning off the oven, chicken can wait, Blaine chased his Kurt upstairs to the second level where the shower dwelled.

The two resolved to shower together. Which resulted in more pawing, gasping, and a little long over do tension relief in the form of sex against the shower wall with Kurt’s legs again wrapped around Blaine’s waist. And once that was down the Anderson’s returned to their bedroom to get prepared for a lazy night in. 

Sitting at his vanity Kurt watched his husband in the mirror while he brushed his hair. “Did I leave those?” he asked after a long moment of observing red welts running up Blaine’s back. Picking up the belt from where it landed earlier Blaine look at his reflection noticing the scratches then. “Must have.” he grinned turning fully to wrap his arms around Kurt from behind. 

“I think maybe take-out?” he suggested content. “The place with the strawberry cheesecake?” Kurt asked hopefully meeting Blaine’s eyes in the mirror. There was a pause were both men tensed. An unspoken question passed between them in an instant and seemed to be answered just as quickly. “The ususal then.” Blaine asked retrieving his pajama top from the bed. “Why mess with what works.” Kurt answered, seemingly confirming their silent agreement.

Sitting on the couch in the second floor living room with Kurt’s head nested in his lap Blaine marveled at how sexy is partner was in something as simple as a Henley shirt and yoga pants. Combing his fingers through his beloved’s hair Blaine hummed happily. They had decided to eat where they currently where and watch bad tv for a while. And they did, in compatible silence, laughing at the absurdities from the most recent flock of Project Runway contestants.

“Blaine honey.” Kurt started, eyes still on the tv unseeing. “hum, Kurt.” the head liner acknowledged running the back of his fingers lightly around the shell of a porcelain ear. “I didn’t go to the fabric store today.” his love confessed, but Blaine already had an inclining that he hadn’t. “Where’d you go then?” he asked conversationally. A moment passed before Kurt replied but when he did it was relieving to hear, “I went to make amends with Rachel. We’ve been fighting since I slapped her at the party.” 

And with that confession Kurt turned his head to look Blaine in the eye. The smile he received made the beautiful man smile in return. “What about the alcohol I smelled on you earlier.” Blaine inquired curiously. “I ordered some drink at the restaurant I met Rachel at.” Kurt told rubbing the back of Blaine’s hand with his thumb, “I took about two drinks then some idiot knocked into me and I spilled the rest on my shirt.”

Nodding and smiling with relief that he didn’t punish his, wife? husband?, Kurt as severely as he intended to at first Blaine realized that explained why the smell was so strong. “Ok then.” Mr. Anderson nodded pulling the slight man up to sit in his lap, “What does this mean now.” he asked staring into glasz eyes. “I still drank before getting behind the wheel of my car.” Kurt responded responsibly, “that counts as endangerment.” he sighed laying his head on Blaine’s shoulder.

“But you used your safeword.” Blaine reminded. “I did.” Kurt confirmed. The rule that they came up with so many years ago was that if Kurt should ever feel the need to use his safeword they would abstain from any DD activity for at least twenty four hours. “I could let it go?” Blaine offered cautiously.

Looking at the time Kurt shrugged, “we can decided tomorrow.” he reasoned uncurling himself from Blaine’s lap into a bowing stretch, “I want to go to bed.” the soprano yawned. Standing himself Blaine ran his hands down Kurt’s exposed sides making the taller man shriek indignantly. “That sounds like a plan.” he agreed turning the thin man around so he could hoisting his lover up into his arms again. Kurt felt good there, in his arms with those long legs wrapped around his waist and pale arms linked behind his neck.

The following morning Blaine woke with Kurt’s arm stretched across his chest and his head resting just next to his shoulder. It had been a long time since he had roused to his partner tossed over him in that manner. Ghosting a hand over the slender man’s back Blaine whispered, “good morning starshine.” and received a mumbled, “the earth says hello.”

Smiling at that Blaine continued singing, “you twinkle above us. We twinkle below.” Raising up on his elbows Kurt aimed a humorous glare at his husband. “Good morning Blaine Warbler.” a glowering soprano greeted pushing messy hair out of his face. “That’s Mr. Anderson sweetness.” Blaine corrected cheerfully. Rolling off his husband to the other side of the bed Kurt sat up casting a look at Mr. Anderson over his shoulder.

Reaching across to slink an arm around Kurt’s slim waist Blaine grinned, “to hot Mrs. Hummel-Anderson.” pulling his shrieking wife back with him to the center of their bed. Then he stilled, Kurt still laughing hysterically flopped over him. Once Kurt realized Blaine was no long laughing he stopped too. Turning to face his husband Kurt ran a hand over the other man’s cheek. “What’s wrong honey?” he asked concern touching that soft voice.

“Are you?” Blaine asked stunned. “Am I what?” Kurt questioned looking into his husband’s eyes, “your wife?” he tried remembering what Blaine called him just before pulling him back onto the bed. Smiling widely Kurt shook his head, “always, Mr. Anderson, will I be your bride.”

Rolling again to the edge of the bed Kurt stood this time. Turning to look at his husband the fashion designer placed delicate hands on canted hips, “I’m going to take a shower then start breakfast.” he declared, “if you’re still dwelling on what happened yesterday,” Kurt then looked around finding Blaine’s phone where it should be, “call you mentor.” he told tossing the device at his man, after pulling up the contact.

Grinning Blaine looked at the goofy smile on his phone and hit call. Sitting himself up the performer listened as the shower two floors down started then the other line picked up. “Finn?” Blaine asked at the lack of a hello. “Yeah, who’s calling?” Finn asked. That was followed by a muffled sound then the soldier returning, “what do you need Blaine?” he questioned, “is Kurt alright?” the brother began, panic clear in his voice.

“Yes and no.” Blaine sighed, “see yesterday I threatened to spank him with my belt and he safeworded.” he explained. There was a long pause before Finn returned with a dumbfounded, “safeworded?” Rubbing his forehead Blaine tried to explain as best he could what that meant, “he got scared enough to put a hold on punishments, it’s common in BDSM situations for there to be a word that the sub can use when they’ve reached their limit.”

“So Kurt quit?” Finn asked in confusion, “you’re not getting divorced!” he bursted, not allowing Blaine time to answer the previous question, returning to alarmed. “No, I..Kurt.. I was going to punish him to harshly for the offence.” there was a little noise of understanding from the other line so Blaine continued, “But before bed he said I should still punish him after our twenty four hours of pause was up.”

Heaving a heavy sigh of half understanding Finn came to the only conclusion he could, “If my little brother thinks he deserves punishment then it’s wisest to just do it before he does something worst to earn a more severe spanking.” he rationalized. And that Blaine understood, remembering how when they moved out to New York Kurt pushed until Finn finally set Blaine straight on how to take care of the much loved man.

“Thank you.” Blaine told his brother-in-law, relieved, “are you coming out for Kurt’s debut?” he then asked hearing the shower turn off. “Wouldn’t miss it.” Finn returned happily. Ending the conversation more confidant then when he’d started Blaine crawled out of bed. Something about consulting Finn always made him think clearer. 

Passing Kurt on the stairs, heading up as Blaine was heading down, Mr. Anderson snagged his wife around his silk draped waist holding him in place. “What did my brother have to say?” the soprano purred wrapping his own arms around his husband’s shoulders. “Just reiterated what you told me last night.” an exaggerated groan broke from the taller man at that announcement. “Great job Finn.” he laughed sarcastically pulling closer to his partner for a heated kiss before untangling and returning to his quest clothes, more then a bathrobe .

“Breakfast will be in twenty.” Kurt called back from their master suite. That gave Blaine enough time to shower and get ready for the day himself. “Blaine?” the Warbler heard his bride question from the kitchen around ten minutes later. Wrapping a towel around his waist Blaine descended the stairs entering the kitchen to find his wife looking into the oven. 

“Why is there a half cooked chicken in my oven?” the fair brunette questioned not bothering, or unable, to look away from the bird. “We had take-out last night.” Mr. Anderson answered pulling his wife into a backwards hug, “you know, instead of the chicken I started.” he grinned kissing a pale cheek, “I’m going to get dresses now.” Blaine then informed heading back to the stairs, after swatting his bride playfully and complimenting. “You look fantastic today.” 

Rolling light green-blue eyes Kurt returned, “I look fabulous everyday.” sarcastically. 

Breakfast went by sprinkled with small talk, most of which being Blaine avoiding further conversation about punishment. “Love of my life.” he finally sighed when Kurt just wouldn’t relent, “you are getting spanked.” he informed closing his hand over his artistic partner’s, “but first we’re going to the club for rehearsals, after that we’ll be doing dinner with Wes, then we’ll deal with last night.” all that laid out gave the slender man no other option but to nod.

“Alright?” Blaine asked trying to catch Kurt’s eyes, “alright.” the soft soprano returned. Raising, taking their plates to the kitchen, Kurt turned back to his husband, “are we doing dinner here or out?” he asked suddenly. “Here.” Blaine replied instantly, “Wes will be here by eight.” he informed, knowing Kurt functioned better with a schedule. 

The Andersons took Kurt’s car to the club, since Blaine left his there the night before. Once they got to the characterless building Tina rushed to envelope her friend in a tight hug. “Blaine was so mad last night.” she told casting a dirty look sidelong at Mr. Anderson. “You don’t need to tell me that honey.” Kurt joked untangling himself from the tiny lady. “Are you alright?” she asked catching his hand and matching his stride. Sighing Kurt linked arms with his best gal and shrugged, “we had a scarey night but things are getting better.” he answered hoping that would ebb Mrs. Cohn-Chang’s anxieties. 

She didn’t get an opportunity to inquire more as Blaine retrieved his wife, pulling him on stage. “You want me to run through Defying Gravity?” Kurt asked stopping on his mark. “You’ve got that down sweety.” his Warbler praised tightening his hold around his partner’s waist while simultaneously taking one pale hand, “I thought we could just dance for a bit.” Blaine smiled starting them in a waltz, “we haven’t since the wedding.” he reminded, “three years ago.” Kurt added blushing.

From there the morning turned to afternoon with Kurt never out of Blaine’s reach. Not because the taller man was in monumental trouble but because his husband feared him vanishing altogether. And, if Blaine were truly honest with himself, he needed physical contact after the events the night before. However brief that frightening situation might have been.

Finishing with Tina’s fitting, of the mock-up dress he’d sewn in the style of her show dress, Kurt turned to his hovering husband with a bright but somehow sad smile. “I should get back to the house so I can finish Tina’s costume.” he sighed leaning into Blaine’s loose embrace, “I’ve also got a client at two.” he remembered looking at the clock. 

Hugging his slender partner tight Blaine nodded, “we’re going to run the staging for my song then I’ll be home.” he promised, more himself, with a kiss. “I’ll try to have lunch done before you get home then.” the soprano assured heading toward the exit. “Don’t worry about it baby.” Blaine called, “I’ll stop by the deli and get sandwiches.” he told trailing two steps behind his busy wife. “Ok.” said wife agreed with an uncertain nod before leaning into another much needed kiss.

Returning to his choreographer Mr. Anderson received a raised eyebrow. “What happened last night?” Mike finally asked. Having watched the over affectionate super clingyness all morning he was becoming concerned that Blaine might have been to harsh over the drinking incident. Pulling his fellow top aside Blaine sighed. Casting a look at the assembled musicians waiting in the pit he sighed again, “Kurt safeworded last night.” he told, releasing a heavy breath. 

Taking a quick look around himself Mike directed his friend into one of the changing rooms. Locking the door, to protect from unwanted intrusions, Mike turned worried chocolate eyes on the short man. “Before or after?” he asked in an over calm tone. “Before.” Blaine replied then rapidly went for a chair. 

Running his hands over his face Blaine stared intensely at a make-up smeared counter top, “four years ago I promised I’d never get mad enough to use a belt on him.” he told Mike by proxy of the counter, “then last night I pulled one out like I hadn’t even uttered those words.” 

Sitting beside his fellow top, and Asian, Mike rubbed the younger man’s back reassuringly, “but you stop when he used his word?” he prompted, sure that Blaine did. “He was so scared.” the Warbler said, voice trembling. Turning wet hazel eyes to Mike Blaine choked a bit on a sob before he could ask, “has Tina ever..” but he couldn’t finish. 

Leaning back and leveling a reassuring look at the twenty three year old Mike shook his head. “Before we reconnected three years ago she didn’t have a safeword.” he told honestly, “I still feel ashamed of myself for not talking about it in highschool like you and Kurt did.” and that, somehow, made Blaine feel better. At least a little. “Are you two alright?” Mike plowed forward seeing his friend calm a bit.

“I told him he was getting a spanking tonight, after dinner with Wes, for drinking and driving.” Blaine confessed, “Kurt insisted that he had still broken a rule last night right before bed.” he rushed explaining the situation as Mike’s face became skeptical, “he even told me to call Finn, who said I should.”

Moving to rest his elbows on his knees Mike nodded, “you know,” he started unsure how he wanted to proceed, “it’s not like Finn’s never used a belt on Kurt.” he shrugged. All the way back at the beginning of Blaine and Kurt’s relationship, when Blaine started disciplining Kurt, Mike was confounded by his strong objection to using anything more severe then a brush. “Despite how he looks, Kurt’s not a wilting flower.” 

Resting back himself Blaine watched the creases of Mike’s forehead as the other man spoke. He knew the thoughts going through that brain. Blaine had had this same conversation with Santana before moving out of the apartment complex, and Finn way back in highschool, but the words that came forth he had never before spoke aloud to another living soul aside from his beloved. “I promised myself I would never beat Kurt like my dad had me.” 

Pulling into the driveway Kurt smiled. There she was sitting on his front steps looking like a puppy that’s owner just came home. Stepping out of his car Kurt laughed when she lunged at him, knocking them both back into his Mazda. “Happy to see me?” he asked untangling another bear hug from around his waist. There was going to be bruising, the lithe man was sure, from all the affection he was receiving. 

“I forgot how much I missed just hanging out with you.” Rachel told following on Kurt’s heels back up to the door. “Well, if that was just for getting to hang out you might put me in traction once you see the dress.” Kurt joked leading the diva up to his third floor studio. 

Opening the door on a floor length frost colored gown Kurt appreciated Rachel gasp of surprise. “Nice?” he smirked just as the petite woman latched on around his waist again. Gasping himself the slender man laughed hysterically, “no one’s ever made something so lovely for me before.” the tiny diva wept. “Tina did a masterful job on your Nationals costume.” he returned unwrapping her arms from around his waist again. 

Having rushed through his routine Blaine hurried home only to find Rachel coming from the kitchen. Stopping in the doorway the performer looked around his open concept first floor. “Is Kurt?” he started staring at the first, and only, woman he had ever kissed. “Upstairs working on something for Tina.” Rachel nodded following Blaine up the stairs into Kurt’s studio. 

“Baby?” Blaine half greeted half asked, “Rachel’s here?” he added after an awkward moment when the New Direction’s star simply stood behind him. Looking up from his work Kurt nodded, “I invited her.” he answered plainly. Directing a look at the woman behind his husband the fashion designer smiled, “did it fit?” to which Rachel exhaled gratefully, “like a glove.” 

“Rachel could you give me and Kurt a minute.” Blaine broke in pinching the bridge of his nose. With a nod of her own the petite performing arts student headed back down the stairs returning to making smoothies in the well appointed kitchen. “I don’t understand?” Blaine started once he heard the blender. “We made up.” Kurt explained suddenly uninterested. “So you told me, last night.” Mr. Anderson sighed approaching his bride. 

“Are you trying to punish me Kurt.” he asked sitting beside his love. Heaving an almighty sigh Kurt dropped Tina’s dress and pulled his glasses off. Turning glasz eyes to his husband the designer could do little more then shake his head for a moment, “how would I be trying to punish you Blaine?” folding the black framed lenses and placing them carefully in their case the taller man proceeded to tidy his space.

Watching Kurt’s nervous cleaning, a little like Ms. Pillsbury at the height of her Mysophobia, Blaine took a mental step back. “Why is Rachel here?” he tried again in a calmer voice. “She’s trying on a gown I’m making for her.” Kurt snipped, not happy Blaine was uncovering his surprise before he had a chance to unveil it.

Reaching out to snag a belt loop Blaine towed his wife back to him. Arms reflexively wrapped around slim hips, holding the beautiful man in place, as Blaine rested his chin just below Kurt’s navel. “You know how I feel about secretes.” the Warbler warned, “and you’ve been keeping just a few these past weeks.” 

“Blaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiine.” his wife whined, and Mr. Anderson couldn’t help the smirk as it seemed forever ago that Kurt had resorted to whining, sinking to sit on his knee. “I swear to you I’m not keeping anymore secretes.” the soprano tried fidgeting slightly with his wedding band, “it’s just..” but Kurt couldn’t bring himself to even allude to his plot involving Rachel. 

Luckily, for Kurt, Miss Berry chose that moment to walk in with a tray holding three smoothies. “Kurt told me that you’re having an important meeting with your boss in a few hours.” she informed sitting beside the pair. Aggravating Blaine. “We are.” he answered simply, “and Kurt should really get started on making dinner for that.” Blaine went on standing his partner.

That statement earned the Andersons, particularly Mister, an upset look from Rachel. A look that Blaine ignored but Kurt rushed to assuage, “We’ll finish this tomorrow.” he soothed nodding to the door, “I’ll call you tonight.” the male soprano continued when the diva didn’t seem to be catching his hints, “late.” 

Eyeing his partner, then the tiny brunette, Blaine wanted to intervene. He wanted to make one of the guilty parties confess to whatever convoluted scheme Kurt was plotting. Instead Mr. Anderson stayed seated on the arm of Kurt’s ‘consultation’ couch reminding himself of the terror of the day before. Bitting his lip Kurt shot a pleading look to his husband and Blaine finally rose, “Rachel it’s been nice seeing you again but you’ve really got to go.” he told the oblivious woman sternly. 

“I’ll see you out.” Kurt offered in his soft voice when it looked as though Rachel was winding up for a rant. With no further words the two original New Directions exited the third floor. “Is he hitting you?” Rachel asked half to the front door. The suddenness of the question took Kurt by surprise, he’d assumed everyone in Glee knew Blaine spanked him, but the consummate performer schooled his delicate features into a passive stare. 

“There is nothing going on in my marriage that I don’t completely consent to.” the adept man answered guiding his friend out the Anderson’s bright red door. Having watched Rachel trot down the stairs and head away from his home Kurt waited until she was clear out of earshot to slam his antique wood door. Like he had said, Rachel was essentially his sister, but Kurt could only take so much of her at a time.

Turning the soprano let out a high pitch squeak seeing Blaine in the archway to their kitchen. “Are you mad?” Kurt asked once he had breath to. Taking a moment to consider Blaine crossed to his wife shaking his head, “I don’t know if I have cause to be.” he returned taking one of Kurt’s hands between both of his. Bringing the fragile hand up, guiding glasz eyes along, Blaine sighed, “if you can promise that there is nothing else you’re hiding from me we’ll start getting ready for Wes.” the Warbler agreed.

Pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth Kurt averted his gaze. Taking a shaking breath the taller, thinner, man shook his head, “I can’t promise that.” he told meekly. Nodding Mr. Anderson started them toward their bedroom.

Leaving his beloved standing near the bed Blaine opened their expansive closet, causing Kurt to cringe with the thought that Blaine was going after the Tiffany brush. Still he resigned to take what ever punishment his husband thought he’d earned for bothering him with Rachel. “Pick a dress.” Blaine instructed evenly. At that Kurt balked. He had resigned to take any punishment but that... 

Catching his suddenly frantic partner by an elbow and a bicep Blaine struggled to calm the feminine man. “Kurt, stop.” he demanded concerned, “you’re going to hurt yourself.” he continued backing his love up to the bed. Forcing Kurt to sit Blaine leveled a look part between disappointment and worry at his screaming bride. 

“Stop it.” Mr. Anderson demanded again, this time shaking Kurt a little, “you knew this was coming.” he told moving his grips to slim wrists, “now either you pick a dress or I will.” Blaine directed tuning the concern from his voice. When he didn’t get an immediate response from his lovely soprano Blaine added, “And you will be wearing what I pick the rest of the night, whether you like it or not.” 

“The McQueen.” Kurt murmured humiliated. Of course Blaine knew his last threat would provoke a decision. Kurt hated anyone picking his clothes for him and the prospect of hosting Wes, who had the privilege of seeing Kurt in this form of chastisement on a few occasions, in an outfit selected for him was far more mortifying. 

Pulling the selected garment from the back of the closet Blaine crossed back over to his wife. Resting the dress across the foot of their bed he went to help Kurt stand. Mr. Anderson then took a seat in the spot his bride had vacated and watched the other man slowly disrobe. Neither spoke until Kurt was entirely undressed. Then Blaine picked up the dress laying beside him, unzipping the back carefully, and held it open for Kurt to step into.

“You understand why you’re being punished this way?” Blaine more asked then observed. “Because I forgot my place.” Kurt whispered, hissing back a sob as the zipper closed the garment around him. “I’m sorry.” the shorter man started, holding back the sorrow from his own tenor, “I didn’t hear that love.” he pretended. Blaine really, really, hoped that wasn’t what Kurt actually thought this was all about.

“Because I’m you’re wife.” Kurt tried again still facing the wall away from his husband, “I forgot that you’re incharge.” breathy soprano clarified, “and keeping secrets undermines your authority.” the cross-dressed man finished, tears evident in his willowy voice. 

Standing Blaine turned Kurt swiftly around to face him, making the shirt flutter up some, so he could meet those wet glasz eyes. “Because as your husband I am not only here to punish you when you do something wrong..” he nodded, “I’m here to protect you from people treating you unjustly.” pulling his wife with him Blaine crawled onto the bed. Adjusting Kurt so he was against his side, right where he fit the best when they snuggled on rainy days, Blaine stroked soft thick hair from that pale forehead.

“When you kept what was going on between you and Rachel from me you halted my ability to protect you from the pain she put you through.” he told angling Kurt’s face up by tilting his delicate chin. Shaking his head Kurt whined, “there was nothing you could have done.” smiling sadly Blaine agreed nonverbally, “I could have held you.” he countered, “and told you how wonderful you are.” 

Laughing, tearfully, Kurt nodded, “I didn’t make things very easy for us, did I?” he quipped airily. “You were just transferring your anger into something familiar.” Blaine reasoned, “you wanted to be punished for the fighting and so you lashed out until you were.” 

“I still can’t believe your dad picked finance and not physiology for you’re dead end career.” Blaine’s wife joked resting his head on the soft fabric of Blaine’s dress shirt and drawing his knees up to lay over his husband’s lap. “The Colonel wouldn’t have considered putting me into a career I’d enjoy.” Blaine returned tickling Kurt’s side until his lanky love was shrieking on his back. Leaning over his bride Blaine smiled, and this time it held no grieve, “I’m far more fond of the career my wife picked for me anyway.” he told laying a kiss to Kurt’s partly open mouth.

The dinner with Wes was as uneventful as could be expected for a meal that involved Kurt in a dress. Blaine couldn’t help to notice the way his ‘boss’ watched after the sway of that red and black skirt as it brushed over pale thighs, not quite meeting the tall boots Kurt paired with his dress. “Can I ask?” the former Warbler counsel member started leaning in toward Blaine. “Deceptiveness.” was the only answer his head liner was willing to give to that curiosity.

Once Wes had gone, after much talk about the upcoming performance, Blaine helped Kurt wash dishes. While they cleaned he made sure to touch the other man meaningfully as they passed each other, or whenever they where within reach. “Are you ready?” Mr. Anderson finally asked having exhausted all their other nighttime activities, short of bathing and dressing for bed. 

“Have been all night.” Kurt affirmed. Though his voice was strong those pale hands trembled slightly. Pulling a chair from the table Blaine sat. Taking his cross-dressed partner’s shivering hand he guided the slight man between his knees. Rubbing Kurt’s hip through the fabric of his expensive dress Mr. Anderson gave the directions, “get me the spoon.” and bitting his lip Kurt nodded his obedience. Turning his beloved Blaine sent him off with a pat to gather the implement.

Returning a moment later, clutching the wooden spoon with both hands, Kurt knelt before his Blaine. This was a first. “I am so sorry.” he breathed suddenly wrapping his arms around his husband’s mid-section. “I was being selfish and you’ve been nothing but wonderful.” with those words Blaine was on high alert. Pulling Kurt away from his stomach and up into his lap Blaine wiped away a few tears then made eye contact. “Tell me what’s going on in your head baby?” 

“I shouldn’t have used my word last night.” Kurt began crying again, “I should have let you spank me with your belt..” he sobbed, “but if I did you would have been overwhelmed with guilt.” the lithe man proceeded to cry harder, which Blaine wasn’t sure how that was possible.

“I’m not my dad.” 

“And you are not responsible for my emotions.” Mr. Anderson scolded lightly, finally understanding the months long drama that had taken over his home, “you are, however, responsible for being entirely honest with me.” he informed standing his cross-dressed love up once again, “that is one of the reasons you have a word.” 

The tears had diminished some, not entirely but some, by the time Blaine positioned his wife to stand between his knees again. “Now.” Blaine started patently catching red rimed eyes, “did you safeword last night because you were afraid for me?” he asked hugging the slim waist before him, “or of me?” 

Sliding long fingers into dark gelled hair Kurt shook his head. Both men knew he didn’t want to answer that truthfully. With that understanding Blaine pulled his slim partner back down to sit his knee, “that was yesterday.” Blaine said softly rocking slightly, “we’re done with that unless you’re still afraid.” he offered to which Kurt frantically shook his head, making Blaine fear his neck might snap from the almost continual motion, and breathed a light, “no.”

“Alright.” Blaine nodded wiping drying tears from his Kurt’s cheeks with one hand while squeezing his narrow waist with the other arm, “done with that then.” he confirmed knowing full well that they would be having a much more in-depth discussion about the safeword event at some point. 

“So, why are you about to go over my knee my naughty bride?” Blaine asked keeping his tone chipper. Sniffling a little Kurt broke a smile, which Blaine was hoping to evoke, despite his fate for the night, “I drank alcohol then drove endangering my live.” the soprano answered then those glasz eyes got wide. “That’s right, right. This isn’t because of Rachel?” he rushed bitting down on his oft abused lower lip. 

Brushing a thumb over the soft bitten up flesh, pulling it from between teeth Kurt was inexplicably ashamed of, it was Blaine’s turn to shake his head, “I don’t know what you and Rachel are up to.” he started with a smile, “If it is against our rules you will be punished for it.” Mr. Anderson warned mocking sternness, “but I’m not jumping the gun on that.” he finished kissing his beloved. Pulling away Blaine guided his lanky wife to stand, again, in position between his knees. 

“Because you put your life in danger by drinking and driving.” Mr. Anderson confirmed holding pale wrists and looking into majestic eyes. Guiding his Kurt over his knees, angling the taller man so his hands could rest flat on the hard wood floors but his toes just brushed it on the other side, Blaine gently pushed the skirt of the Alexander McQueen dress up to gather at the small of Kurt’s back. 

Running his considerably darker hand down the pale back across knee Blaine steeled himself as his fingers curled around the silken fabric of the ‘panties’ his wife hid under all his dresses, when he was required to wear them. Knowing he was being a little cruel Mr. Anderson slowly slid those silk underwear over the perky rear he’d been spanking for seven years. Once those, pinkish purple, panties where resting just past Kurt’s trim thighs Blaine raised his hand. 

Taking a deep breath Blaine brought that hand down leaving an echo of flesh hitting flesh to ring threw the Anderson’s first floor. Kurt had been expecting the familiar sting of his husband’s hand colliding with his rear but it always surprised him how much it hurt, memory always seeming to dull the very first strike. 

Letting out a gasp as Blaine’s hand connected with his butt a second time Kurt focused on remembering not to drink when he was driving, ever. As his husband picked up in speed, landing stern smacks over each other, the frail man tried hard to push the negative voice in the back of his head that wanted to remind him of all his other faults away. A sharp cry broke from Kurt’s high voice at a spank placed on the sensitive curve of his rear where it met thigh.

“That’s right baby,” Blaine soothed, even as he started putting more of his shoulder into each swat, “it’s perfectly alright to scream and cry.” he encouraged focusing fully on the crease of Kurt’s butt. Having been reminded of their safe word Blaine wanted to encourage Kurt to be as vocal as possible hoping that would prevent his tormented wife from retreating into that dark spaces in his mind. 

Another cut yelp broke from Kurt’s accomplished vocal cords when Blaine’s trained hand moved to virgin thighs. And Blaine found himself contemplating how, even after all these years, he and Kurt where still learning and adapting to their lifestyle. A hiccupy sob alerted Mr. Anderson to his wife’s current state of distress making him survey the behind draped over his knee. 

Finding it was not yet red, but a few good spanks from being, he stopped. “Are you going to be thoughtless enough to drink without a designated driver again?” Blaine asked rubbing Kurt’s shuttering back. “No...I’mmmmmmm never drinking again...” the soprano cried making his husband smirk. Kurt often made oathes to never do whatever got him in trouble again no matter how practical said promise was. And never drinking again was so impractical since they had wine with dinner at least once a week. 

Still Blaine nodded, “alright dear,” he cooed reaching around blindly for where ever the spoon was dropped, “but that’s not what I’m concerned about.” he told keeping his voice soothing, “we’re here because you made the mistake this time.” Blaine clarified finally giving up on and pulling Kurt up to stand so he could actually look for the spoon. 

The sudden shift sent Kurt nearly to the floor from dizziness, where Blaine not there to catch him, making him cried panicked. With a nervous laugh Blaine stood rubbing his beloved’s back and clutching him tightly to his own chest, “sorry baby.” he apologized. Before he could further Blaine found Kurt pointing past his shoulder. Looking at where his wife was indicating Blaine saw the spoon, on the floor a bout a foot to the right of the chair.

“Thank you honey.” Blaine smiled kissing a damp cheek. Slowly releasing his hold around Kurt’s waist Blaine waited for his partner to stabilize. Once he was sure the taller man wasn’t going to collapse he went to pick up the spoon. 

Returning to the chair Blaine took one of Kurt’s delicate hands in his. Looking into eyes still dripping tears he smiled reassuringly, “why are we using the spoon?” Blaine asked wanting to know Kurt understood he was still only being punished for doing something dangerous. “Every time you get behind the wheel of a car after drinking you risk your life.” his soprano answered after taking a steadying breath. “Perfectly said.” the Warbler praised, reminding himself to ask Finn if he’d ever had a conversation about drinking and driving with Kurt. Because that was not something he’d scolded his wife about.

Lowering the thin form back over his knee Blaine wedged the spoon between his thigh and the chair to prevent it scurrying away again. Returning the skirt to it’s resting place in the middle of Kurt’s back Blaine then skimmed his hand over the blushing flesh of his lover’s butt, feeling the heat he had put there. Pulling the spoon from his secure place under his leg Mr. Anderson tapped it experimentally on the crown of his wife’s butt. 

When he heard the soft gasp Blaine stopped, holding the wooden implement cautiously away from the dark pink rear. A tense moment passed then Kurt spoke up, “are you planing on keeping me over your knee all night?” he bite through his tears. And that was enough of an ok for Blaine who brought the spoon down with full force. “Maybe.” he returned, “at least this way I’ll know you won’t be getting in more trouble.” 

Still Mr. Anderson kept the spanking with the spoon brisk. After about twelve swats to the fleshy part of Kurt’s butt and another ten to his thighs and the crease of his butt Blaine considered them done. And thankfully Kurt whined the entire spoon portion, promising to both never drink and never drive ever again. By the time the spoon landed on his sit spot Kurt was wailing for Blaine to just stop, “it hurts you ass!” he had finally hollered earning himself the extra four swats to his thighs.

Pulling his partner up to stand again Blaine wiped away the newest of Kurt’s tears then, as Kurt had long since kicked his panties off, he hoisted his love up into his arms as he had the day before. Not that Kurt complained much. “Ass.” the soprano hissed pulling as close as he could to his husband. “Language.” Blaine scolded lightly, having long given up the actual fight with Kurt’s vocabulary.

For the following few days life had returned to the normal that the Andersons were accustomed to. Aside from the still massively secret plot involving Rachel, and the self-centered diva’s almost daily presents, Kurt was back to his usual self and their home was once again at the level of mayhem Blaine liked. 

And since the premier of the Oz medley was only days away both Blaine and Kurt were busy on their projects for the show, so Kurt didn’t really have a lot of time to get into trouble. 

“What is she doing here?” Tina hissed in Blaine’s ear shooting looks at Rachel who was sitting at the counter laughing and trying what ever Kurt was cooking. It wasn’t until their usual night hosting the ‘community’ that Mr. Anderson realized Kurt’s new best friend had been, just hanging around, everyday since the drunk driving spanking. “She’s apparently Kurt’s best friend now.” the Warbler shrugged taking his fellow Asian’s coat.

Much to Mike’s dismay his wife and friend/co-worker continued to mock the curiously sudden tightness between the former rivals. “Tina.” he scolded with a firm swat after a particularly nasty jab about her former friend and mentor, “I understand that this is extraordinarily odd and a little unsettling but Kurt is your friend and Rachel used to be one too..” the usually quiet man started lecturing. 

Blaine released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding when the doorbell rang, happy to be away from Mike’s harsh eyes as he was sure a portion of that lecture was aimed at him. Expecting to greet Santana and Brittany Mr. Anderson was frankly shocked to be face to chest with his brother-in-law. “Finn? Is.. everything alright?” Blaine stumbled confused. “I was about to ask you that same thing?” Finn replied.

“Kurt called me a few days ago.” the soldier told accepting the drink handed to him. Looping an arm around the waist of the lanky man who’d handed him said drink Finn grinned as he felt the tensing in that slim form. “So, what I’m wondering is why I was summoned baby brother?” he smiled up at the other man. 

“I’m not more then three months younger then you.” Kurt scoffed untangling himself from the arm around his waist. “And is it so horrible that I miss my family.” he continued heading back to his kitchen. “Been missing a lot of people as of late?” Blaine called after his retreating love, earning a stuck out tongue from his bride. At Finn’s questioning look Blaine clarified, “he and Rachel reconciled and she’s been hanging around all week.” 

As soon as those words were spoken, to Finn, something dawned on Blaine. Getting up, making his guest look after him bewildered, Mr. Anderson stalked wordlessly into the kitchen. Once there hazel eyes darted to Miss Berry, “I need a moment with Kurt.” he growled. Having spent as much time with the Andersons as she had Rachel turned tail and vacated the premises posthaste. 

Cornering his wife against the pantry Blaine stared into glasz eyes for a long moment. “We’ve talked about you meddling with our friends and family’s love lives.” he warned. Granted Kurt’s gambit with Mike and Tina ended happily. He’d had less success trying to hook Cooper up with one of his clients and had straight pissed Puck off when he tried to get him and Quinn back together.

“Who am I trying to hook up now?” Kurt asked leveling a skeptical look back at his scowling husband. “Rachel spends the whole week hanging off of you then Finn appears at your insistence?” Blaine offered, “that’s not at all suspicious Kurt.” 

Walking hesitantly into the front room Rachel looked around at her former classmates, New Directions, uncertain eyes landing on Tina the diva approached tears springing to her eyes. “I’m scared for Kurt.” she whisper. “What’s wrong with Kurt?” the tiny woman heard behind her causing her to still. Turning Rachel beheld the one and only man she had ever truly loved, and briefly wondered how she missed him when she first scanned the room. 

“Blaine just seems really mad all the time.” Rachel murmured once she remembered how to use her mouth again. “That’s because of you.” Tina joked quietly with a smirk. That was the wrong thing to say though, “Tina do we need to go home?” Mike asked raising an eyebrow in warning.

In the kitchen things were faring just as well for Kurt who couldn’t seem to keep his mouth shut. “Right Blaine!” the lithe man started in his ‘brassy’ voice, “like I would fuck around with Finn’s personal life again.” Kurt had played that game enough in high school, and a little in collage, and it never ended well. 

Taking a step back Blaine worked on evening his breathing and stopping his blood pressure from shooting threw their fourth story. “Baby, if you don’t pull back on the casual swearing..” he tried calmly. “We’re going to see if you still like the taste of soap.” both men heard from the archway leading into their kitchen. And before Blaine could open his eyes he heard his wife groan sagging against the tall cupboard.

“Is it really to much for you to believe that I wanted Finn here so I could make sure he sees the show?” Kurt breathed aiming his intense eyes at his brother. “Not at all.” Finn replied crossing to his family to collect his little brother in a hug, “I know its killing you that Burt can’t make the trip out here, that’s why I came.” he soothed. 

For a moment Blaine watched the two and felt the fleeting bit of envy he always did when Kurt’s family was around. Then Finn landed a solid swat to his delicate brother’s rear, “but you’ve gotta listen to your husband!” he scolded allowing Kurt to pull away and retreat to the safety of his husband’s arms. “I’m not meddling.” the soprano argued meekly. “Ok sweetness.” his Warbler replied rubbing a tense shoulder reassuringly. 

Nodding Finn made his way to the fridge to refill his drink. Which is what he came in for in the first place. Yes, a refill, not that his brother’s voice was raising and sounded distressed and he was cursing. From the corner of his eyes the former jock/soldier/choir champ watched Blaine hold his brother while the two talked quietly. “I guess I should leave you to finish dinner.” Finn cheered with his drink then exited.

“I’m sorry.” Kurt apologized biting his lower lip. “I know baby.” Blaine answered kissing that abused lip. Closing his arms more tightly around his husband’s shoulders Kurt shook his head, “no, I’m sorry..” pulling his Kurt in close Blaine Anderson nodded, “I know. It’s not your fault though.” he assured, “Neither of us have any power over what type of family we were born to.” the Warbler reasoned, “but I got the best family I could ever imagine when I meet you.” 

Screaming from the other room broke the moment. Blaine led the way into the front room where Tina was standing across from a stunned Rachel red faced and yelling. “I thought you had changed but you’re incapable aren’t you! You..you self-centered...” as the Asian woman became progressively more agitated her husband’s face took on a quiet grimness very seldom seen.

“Tina..” Kurt started softly, wanting desperately to stop his friend’s rant and save her backside, “it’s alright, I’ve apologized and everything’s better.” Unfortunately for both bottoms that was the wrong thing to say. “You apologized?” the petite lady questions sarcastically, “how about her?” she then asked pointing in Rachel’s face. Leaning down into the other tiny woman’s space, hands on her hips, Tina raised an eyebrow mimicking Mike slightly, “you’ve never apologized for anything have you!” Mrs. Chang accused, “all the wrongs you’ve committed against Kurt and you just cry you’re big FAKE tears and ask him to love you again.” 

By that point tears were leaking from Rachel’s eyes but she sat amazingly stoic. “And he does because that’s what GOOD people do.” raising Tina eyed her best friend, closing in on himself like he always did when things got out of hand, “but you’ve never admitted he was better.” 

“Tina please stop.” Kurt plead from the other side of the seating area. While the yelling and finger pointing was going on Blaine kept a close eye on Mike, surprised he’d let his wife go on as long as she had, the way his forehead creased spoke of depths of unpleasantness for the little woman in the very near future. “And let her keep getting away with this shit!” Tina answered incredulously, “you’re bending over backward giving her so much just so she’ll forgive you and what has she done?” the angry Asian continued gesturing grandly, “what Kurt!” 

“I think it’s time to go home Tina.” Mike stated quietly raising from his seat behind his frustrated wife. Like a switch Tina’s anger turned off and she fell docilely into step with her husband. Stopping by Blaine, who had hugged his own wife tightly to his side, Mike shook his head regretfully. “I’m sorry I let her talk to Kurt in that fashion.” and with a meaningful hand in the small of her back he escorted his doomed bride out of the Anderson’s historical rowhouse.

Leaning forward Finn rested one of his large hands on Rachel’s tiny shoulder, “are you alright?” it was the care in her estranged love’s voice that nearly undid her. “I will be.” the former New Direction whispered wiping away the tears that had escaped before looking over to her, and Tina’s, shell shocked friend. “I’m sorry Kurt,” the diva started crossing to him and his husband, “I told her about your proposal the other day when she was here trying on her costume.” 

“It’s alright Rachel.” Kurt nodded dignified. Taking a calming breath, and then another as the first one didn’t work so well, the lithe man turned in his beloved’s arms and smiled winningly at the Anderson’s remaining two guest, “I’ve dinner to finish.” he declared unwrapping Blaine’s protective hold around his waist.

Making his exit, for the comforting solitude of his kitchen, Kurt heard his brother ask, “what did Kurt propose to you?” and swiftly turned around. Grabbing Rachel’s hand and giving Finn an obviously fake smile the male soprano added, “I need my helper sorry.” and hoped as he towed his girlfriend into the kitchen that by the time dinner was ready Finn would have forgotten his concern.

As luck had it Finn had completely forgotten his question as he and Blaine engaged in a trading of music trivia while dinner was being prepared. And since Santana and Brittany never showed, Blaine later learned that Kurt had offered Brittany a hand sewn unicorn plushie to keep Santana away, the four had a pretty good evening. A pretty good evening ending with Finn offering to take Rachel home.

“Not meddling?” Blaine asked humorously as he entered the design studio. Not bothering to turn around Kurt smile, “no I’m not.” he agreed, “that was honestly just a pleasantly unintended side effect of my master plan.” Nodding Blaine crossed to the man at the sewing machine slowly, “and that master plan is?” he tried using one of his most charming grins. “Not until it’s ready.” Kurt turned then and Blaine was caught by how stunning Kurt looked wearing his glasses. Taking advantage of his husband’s proximity and speechlessness Kurt leaned up to place a chaste kiss on Blaine’s partly opened mouth.

The following day Kurt tried as best he could to get out of going to the club. But Blaine insisted that they had to do a walkthrough of the whole show since the premier was that weekend. “I should stay and make sure Finn’s taken care of.” he argued after his brother declined going along because one, he wanted it to be like a surprise, and two his war injury was acting up again. “I’ll be fine little brother,” Finn injected before Blaine had a chance to further the argument, “I’m just going to lay on your supper comfy couch and watch manly shows until I need to pee.” 

And that got Kurt out the door. He loved his brother but an afternoon of listening to whatever shit History Channel was trying to justify as programing was almost as torturous as an afternoon in a dress. 

At the club Wes declared the walkthrough to be a dress rehearsal. “Tina’s dress still needs to be fit to her.” Kurt started, “and Blaine gelled today so scarecrow hair is out.” he ticked planting delicate hands on slender hips. Getting between his wife and boss Blaine smiled appealingly at the one that signed his checks, “I fix my hair.” he laughed, “and Kurt, dear, you can fit Tina in the second dressing room.” he then steered the thinner man away from his glowering employer. Catching a sulking Tina by the arm Blaine lead them both back to the dressing rooms.

“I know for a fact that you can do alterations in under twenty minutes.” Mr. Anderson warned, “so it had better be done before I get back.” he then pushing his wife into the room with Tina and shutting the door. Once the outside world was..outside Tina gave her former best friend an ugly look, “you finished my dress right before Berry told me your little secret.” she snipped. “Then put it on.” he returned pulling the garment bag from the rolling rack and holding it out.

Sighing Tina reached for the offered bag but came back empty as Kurt pulled it away. “Fine.” she spat pulling her hair out of the way of her zipper. It wasn’t like they’d never seen each other naked before the moody woman reasoned as she felt the feminine man undo her garment. Once the zipper was half down Kurt sat in one of the random plastic chairs scattered about the room. 

“What about this plan made you so upset?” he questioned the wardrobe, “was it that I offered it to Rachel?” he continued half watching Tina from the corner of his eye, “oh sweetheart.” the one time cheerleader broke resting an artistic hand over his chest, “honey, that man of your’s is a brute.” he commented eyeing flesh that was still an angry red. “Hey!” Tina countered twirling around quickly, “he might be.” she started but broke into a laugh at the comical expression on Kurt’s face. 

“Is it still terribly sore?” he asked feigning bewilderment. “No, I just sat on some paprika, everything’s fine.” the Asian waved equally overstated. When brown eyes met glasz Tina couldn’t help but smile matching Kurt’s own grin. 

“So you gonna tell me what made you explode Cohn-Chang?” he asked gesturing to the chair beside him. “ You know exactly why.” she informed turning back around to allow Kurt to lace her Dorothy costume. “I honestly don’t.” Kurt returned working the blue ribbon through the grommets he’d pounded into that damn corset top three nights ago.

“Rachel has been awful to you, not just in the past months but since we all joined glee club.” Tina explained, “and you made her that dress and offered her this chance..” she stopped. “Even if Rachel and Finn do get married.” Tina heard Kurt sigh, “our friendship isn’t going to suddenly not matter.” somehow that bitchy paper white boy always seemed to know what was getting her down, and Tina alternately thought that was awesome and completely unfair. “She’ll never be in this position, trading war stories of the latest trip over her husband’s knee.” he told truthfully.

“I’m a little selfish in the fact that I want all my friends to remain my friends.” Kurt joked as he tied the silk ribbon into a full looking bow at the bottom of the top. Turning again the small Asian caught her boy’s hands in her’s, “I just wanted to protect you.” she whispered. “Well stop getting your butt spanked protecting me.” Kurt joked pulling his fellow bottom into a hug, “really though, Mike is just brutal.” 

Kurt was half changed into his own costume by the time Blaine had fixed his hair and swung back by the second dressing room. “Time to fit Tina and start dressing yourself?” Mr. Anderson assessed with a critical look. “Wes said ‘dress rehearsal’ did he not?” the feminine man replied as though his spouse was particularly dim. A tense look passed between the Andersons, making Tina quite uncomfortable, before Blaine nodded. “So he did.” the head liner agreed then slid from the room again. 

Helping Kurt into his coat Tina treated the slender man to one of her Asian Persuasion looks. “Maybe you should just tell him.” she stated pulling a little rougher then necessary to close the garment around that slim waist. The look she got in return told Tina that Kurt wasn’t going to budge, “if I do he’ll put a stop to it.” Kurt countered taking over buttoning his jacket. 

At that time Mike popped into the dressing room. Giving Kurt a silent glare the taller man crossed to the woman helping him dress. “Wes wants to have a meeting before we start.” he announced quietly. Tina nodded going up on her toes to kiss her husband with a muttered ‘thanks’ before exiting. 

Kurt smiled, his condescending smile, as he went to put the coordinating boots on. “Thank you Mr. Chang.” he tried when Mike continued to linger. Sighing the thinner, smaller, man turned to look at his quiet observer, “Tina told you about my plan didn’t she?” the snippy soprano asked haughtily. 

“Out of respect for your husband I’ll not haul you up out of that chair and over my knee.” Mike started frighteningly calm, “but I’ll, also, not put up with your attitude any more Kurt.” the scary Asian man continued, “and no, Tina did not tell me about your ‘plan’ but I’ve heard enough to know its probably not good.” He finished seating himself in the chair Tina once occupied. “Are we done?” Kurt snapped glaring at the man beside him. 

“Are you?” they heard from the door, “because I think we have a few things to settle.” Blaine announced entering the room fully. Groaning Kurt aimed an annoyed gaze at his husband, “why are you Asian men so strict?” he asked Blaine, as Kurt sure wasn’t going to direct that at Mike. Scary, scary Mike Chang Jr. who was staring at him like he wanted to strangle him. “Because we tend to have such undisciplined brides.” Mr. Anderson answered pulling his wife up and landing a good five swats to Kurt’s tight bottom.

“You had better drop this attitude now Kurt Elizabeth.” Blaine ordered giving his wife another three spanks before releasing his grip on Kurt’s upper arm. Seating himself Kurt looked between Blaine and his best friend’s husband bitting on his lower lip nervously. The artist side of his brain chimed in noting how good Blaine looked in his scarecrow costume but that was rapidly replaced with an intense feeling of being ganged up on.

“I’ve had enough of this snapping at our friends trying to keep your insane secret.” the Warbler informed. As much as Blaine wanted to order his beloved to spill he just couldn’t. This was, apparently, very important to Kurt. So he just left it at the snippy attitude. 

Taking a deep, shuttering breath Kurt nodded, “I’m sorry.” soprano whispered avoiding looking at either of the men watching him. “Just work on it.” Blaine instructed tilting his bride’s head up so he could look into those brilliant eyes, “kiss.” he offered smiling when his wife complied. “Alright then.” Mr. Anderson continued after a moment, “we’ve got a show to put on.”

The rehearsal went disastrously. Even after the warning issued just before going out onto the stage Kurt snapped at Wes’ comment about Tina’s shoes needing to be red instead of silver. 

“Have you ever seen the Wiz?” the willowy man snarked, “Miss Diana Ross was wearing silver shoes. Like Dorothy Gale had in the Wonderful Wizard of Oz.” 

“Everybody knows Dorothy wore ruby red slippers.” Wes argued in his condescendingly patient way. 

“Only because everybody’s never bother to read the books.” Kurt shot back snidely from behind his tea cup.  
“Was that a stab at me Warbler Kurt?” the former head of the Dalton council crooked an eyebrow at his former choir member. 

“Not a Warbler anymore Wes.” the feminine man two chairs away chimed, “and call me out like that never worked.” 

As his partner and boss fought passive aggressively Blaine tried to focus on the dancing going on in front of him. Unfortunately neither side was relenting and as much as he wanted to back his Kurt, who followed the world of Oz and all its subsidiaries like regular people do their religion, a precedent had been set and had to be maintained. But as soon as he’d had the thought to intervene Wes declared, “Warbler Blaine please contain your spouse.” and all eyes where on either him or Kurt.

Standing away from the stage the legendary Dalton Warbler approached his wife. Taking the tea cup from artistic hands Blaine set that aside then lead his amazing partner off of the floor toward his office. The walk was quiet, whispers from the stage chased Mr. Anderson and his bride finally being shushed by Blaine closing his mahogany door. 

Resting himself half on his husband’s seldom used desk Kurt stared at the floor for a long time, “he was wrong.” the soprano finally offered. “He was.” Blaine agreed, “but you had the ability to stop yourself from attacking him.” he then lectured. “I just so sick of Wes.” Kurt sighed. The moment those words fell from his mouth the designer clamped it shut. 

Wide eyes fixed on the man across the small room. Blaine’s calm only succeeded in scaring Kurt further, “I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” he breathed. Breaking a smile Blaine crossed to his love wrapping him in a hug, “you think I’m happy about him staring at you the way he does.” Blaine asked rubbing circles around silk covered back. 

Pulling Kurt with him to stand away from the desk Blaine unwrapped himself from around his partner and looked meaningfully into his beautiful eyes, “but we did just talk about you mouthing off.” he warned causing Kurt’s breath to catch. 

Guiding the taller man back to the desk, this time facing it, Blaine placed those pale hands on the desk top making Kurt bend slightly. “To remind you that this bitchy behavior needs to stop you’re going to get a spanking.” 

“No kidding?” brassy soprano interrupted, and was rewarded with a swat that was most definitely not delivered by a hand. “I was going to let you keep your pants and underwear but since you’re not taking this seriously...” Blaine shrugged hauling his slender partner up to stand straight before seating himself on one of the antique leather chair Kurt had gotten specifically for his office. 

“Off.” Mr. Anderson instructed at his wife’s confounded glasz stare, “the jacked too.” he added, “for good measure.” feeling the familiar sinking of Mike’s influence Kurt unbuttoned his jacket sliding it off willowy shoulders. After folding it and placing it on the other leather chair in frotn of the desk Kurt went to undo his pants but was stopped. “You’ll never get those off without taking off your boots first.” Blaine reminded cruelly.

“You’re really going to make me strip?” Mrs. Hummel-Anderson bratted, hands on hips.

A raised eyebrow was all the answer Kurt needed, Blaine was so not kidding. With a defiant look Kurt turned and seated himself on Blaine’s lap before untying his ‘witch’ boots. “For the record.” the lithe man stated, “this has the stench of Michael Chang Jr. all over it.”

Nodding Mr. Anderson worked on rubbing circles over his beloved’s back. “He may have inspired a little stricter coarse of action.” Blaine agreed amused, “but it was really your refusal to stop after the numerous warnings you’ve been given that landed you here sweetness.” the Warbler added watching his partner raise off his lap so he may remove his skintight pants.

Once they too were folded and placed nicely on the other chair Kurt stood again, hands back on his slim hips, waiting for further instruction. “I can’t believe you’re not wearing underwear.” his husband smirked gesturing for the taller man to lean over his desk. “Well, I can’t believe you’re going to hit me with a shoe.” Kurt returned lowering his upper body onto the granite desk top.

“Spank darling,” Blaine corrected getting into position beside his wife, “I’m spanking you with a shoe.” he finished resting a restraining hand on the small of Kurt’s back.

“Your Italian leather shoe too.” Kurt whined resting his head on his folded arms, “we’ll never be able to got to that little bistro in the park again without me having flashbacks to this.”

“You know your word.” Mr. Anderson offered. Of course this was no more distressful to the man over his desk then any other spanking. Kurt was still mocking the situation for some reason. But at least Blaine knew that, before starting, he had given Kurt an out. An out Kurt didn’t even entertain taking.

“Now Tina won’t be the only one suffering through Wes’ dress rehearsal.” Kurt shrugged with finality.

As much as Blaine wanted to applaud Kurt’s comradery, suddenly convinced that his wife’s attitude during warm-ups had something to do with the fact that Tina had gotten in trouble the night before, all he could manage was a sigh at the retort since it was clear he’d have to turn that lovely pale bottom a bright red before Kurt was ready to stop. Raising his arm, and the beautifully kept Italian leather shoe, Blaine sighed again, “when ever your ready to drop this, stubborn, juvenile attitude we’ll be done.” 

“So right now?” Kurt questioned, voice hitching on the last syllable as the shoe wacked into his vulnerable, very exposed rear. “Keep joking Kurt. It’ll only make this go longer.” Blaine warned bringing the shoe down twice in quick succession to punctuate each sentence.

Kurt was being stubborn though. A good dozen firm, full armed swats in and the feminine man had still yet to offer any sort of apology or sigh of remorse. Rotating his arm to work out some of the ache paddling his partner put there Blaine surveyed the angry red patches that spread across Kurt’s butt and grimaced.

“Baby?” Blaine started rubbing where he’d been holding the thinner man down, “I really want to finish this up right now but I need to know you understand why you were being punished?” the sniffling heard gave the performer hope his, at times, frustrating bride was ready to admit he’d done wrong. But that wasn’t the day they were having.

“Because I made your boss yell at you.” Kurt replied with that crass undertone to his voice. “Sweetheart you are really red.” Blaine said heavily, “I can only imagine that’s painful.” he tried leaning to look at the back of his partner’s head, as Kurt refused to turn and look at him. “No shit Blaine.” his naughty soprano returned, “you’ve been wacking at me for the past minute and a half with the sole of a shoe. Its not going to feel good.”

Putting the discipline device on the desk in glasz eyes sight line Blaine waited a beat then pulled his slender partner with him back to the leather chair where Kurt instinctively curled into his husband’s lap. Rubbing the side of a pale thigh Blaine waited. Kurt was complicated but the one thing Blaine had learned, from Burt no less, was giving time and enough patience he’d tell you what was going on in the labyrinth that was his marvelous mind.

“I don’t like Wes.” was the first thing Kurt said after a long moment of biting fretfully at his thumbnail. “So I’ve heard.” Blaine returned patting Kurt’s hip. “I don’t like the way he blatantly leers at me.” the half dressed man clarified, “and expects you to let him.” nodding the Warbler understood but there was very little he could do about it. He loved his job and wasn’t going to jeopardize it because the man that owned the club was a closet perv for his partner.

“Is that really all Mrs. Hummel-Anderson?” Mr. Anderson diverted tilting his wife’s head so he could look into beautiful watery eyes, “you’re not, possibly, feeling guilty that your friend got a spanking last night and trying to compensate by putting yourself in the same state she’s in?” and again Kurt wondered why Blaine didn’t pursue a degree psychology.

“Maybe.” soprano wheedled rolling his head so it could rest on Blaine’s shoulder, and so he wasn’t staring into his husband’s wonderfully understanding hazel eyes anymore. That was sure to undo him. Fresh tears welled up at thoughts of just how wonderful Blaine was, how understanding and tolerant he had been of Kurt’s over all bitchiness over the years.

“Hey, no sweetheart.” Blaine broke hugging his Kurt tightly around the shoulders and waist, “what are these tears?” he asked soothing. Unfortunately that opened the flood gates and the lithe man in his arms started sobbing uncontrollably. “Baby you’ve gotta tell me what’s wrong?” Blaine tried consolingly but received a shaking head and wife attempting to curl further into himself. 

A knock at the sturdy wood door caused Mr. Anderson to start, making him move enough that Kurt’s sore bottom hit the leather seat causing his weeping bride to whine miserably while also clinging to his husband. “One minute.” Blaine called to the person interrupting them while trying to stand his broken wife up.

“Honey I know you very sore, but we need to get you dressed now.” he told taking Kurt’s pants and holding them out for his partner to step into. A seconded knock got the slender man moving a bit faster. After hissingly pulling his pants into place over hot red rear Kurt managed to ease himself onto the chair his coat still rested on to put his boots back on.

Answering the, holding it open just enough so he could see who needed the, Blaine was relieved to find Mike standing patiently in the hall. “Sorry, we were taking to long weren’t we?” the Warbler asked his plain faced friend.

“Tina wanted me to make sure Kurt was alright.” the quiet man offered to which Blaine opened the door more to show his fellow top his partner was indeed alright. Allowing Mike to step into the office Blaine returned to helping Kurt redress. “I was also sent to tell you Wes has a meeting somewhere and is leaving for the day.” Mr. Chang relayed keeping a critical eye on Kurt.

“We’re still going to do a run through?” the headliner more asked then asserted pulling his demure wife to his side. Blaine knew Mike scared Kurt, he had since before Blaine and Kurt were practicing domestic discipline, and wanted to offer as much reassurance as he could.

“I don’t see why not.” Mike returned picking up Blaine’s physical cues and lightening his tone. Surprisingly Kurt unwrapped his husband’s protective arms from around his waist. Not looking at either man the chastised bottom asked, “may I make a phone call.” as neither Blaine nor Mike were clear who he was asking permission from Blaine chimed in with a, “of course. Meet us on the floor when you’re done.” running his hand down silk covered arm comfortingly before following Mike from the office.

Once the door clicked shut Kurt walked around Blaine’s desk slowly. Taking a steading breath he picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. “Hello?” Kurt was answered by a cautious voice. “How soon can you get your dress and be at the club.” the male soprano asked. Looking at her clock Rachel estimated, “if I leave now I can be there in a half hour.”

“I’ll try to hold everyone off til you arrive.” Kurt told, “are you going to be able to do this?” he then asked. “I’m always able.” Miss Berry answered.

Returning to the group gathered around the stage Kurt strode up right beside Tina. “I’m going to tell him.” he whispered cryptically gaining the other bottom’s attention, “well, show him.” the male soprano clarified. The duo listened a moment as Blaine set the course for the rest of the rehearsal before Kurt added, “but I’ll need help running interference until Rachel gets here.” 

Nodding Tina gave her friend a sideways look, “She better appreciate that neither of us will be sitting the rest of the night because of her.” the former goth girl joked bumping her hip against Kurt’s. “If you’re not comfortable..” the master schemer started. “You’ve never let me suffer alone Hummel.” Tina interrupted, “I’m just returning the favor.” she smiled. 

As much as she’d initially hated Kurt’s current plan Tina did always love being a part of her fellow bottom’s wacky plots. That and after the talk she and Mike had the night before and that morning Tina felt she owed Kurt a little. 

Trying to ignore the whispered conversation between his wife and her exasperatingly naughty best friend Mike focused on the task at hand, having everyone’s choreography perfected for the premier. Mike wasn’t the only one to notice the, poorly disguised, plotting coming from near the back of the crowd though. “Once we start we’re not going to stop.” Blaine warned eyeing his partner, “this is a true run through.” he went on keeping his gaze consistently on Kurt, “we’ll be treating today as though there’s an audience out there.” And Kurt found himself, again, feeling the distinct sinking in his stomach that came with purposely aggravating his husband .

Giving Tina a look that held a multitude of ‘I’m sorrys,’ and conversely ‘trust mes,’ the slight man thrust his hand into the air. “Yes Kurt?” Blaine sighed warily. “I have a few questions about the choreography.” he was returned with a smile that gave Mr. Anderson a notion that things were going to go from mildly annoying to mind blowingly bad within his wife’s next breath.

Still he waved his partner to continue with the hope that it was going to be positive or possibly constructive. “Mr. Chang knows that we’re all professionals right?” Kurt started eyeing the grim faced man to his left, “because, from what I’ve seen of the choreography, it looks like he’s trying to compensate for weak dancers.” At that glasz eyes returned to watching Blaine as the head liner shot a careful gaze over to his friend. 

“That was uncalled for- Mr. Anderson started but was interrupted by the man he was trying to defend stepping forward to press a hand against the protester’s back, “I actually want to hear what critiques he’s got for me.” Mike explained guiding the pale man from the group over to a nearby table. Gesturing for Kurt to sit, knowing full well how uncomfortable it was going to be as the other man had been so recently spanked, Mike took the seat right beside him.

Once everyone else’s attention was back on Blaine Mike nodded eyeing his frustrating friend, “do you really have a problem with my choreography or are you simply being a brat again?” the quiet Asian asked wearing what Kurt could have swore was a smirk. Biting the inside of his cheek the feminine man averted his gaze a moment. Letting a go of a long sigh Kurt relented, “a little both.” then after another moment of enduring Mike’s discerning stare Kurt added, “more the latter, but not entirely devoid the former.” 

“Thank you for telling me the truth.” Mike praised casting a look to the dispersing group of performers. Keeping the pretense of talking shop up Mike motioned for Kurt to continue asking, “so which would you like to discuss first then Kurt?” after receiving a quizzical look from the fair man Mike clarified, “would you like to give me your critique of the staging or tell my why you’re picking fights?” 

Shrugging Kurt watched his husband talk with the pianist starting absently, “it’s mostly Blaine’s and my staging that’s bothering me.” the male soprano told, “Blaine’s looks like an early attempt at working around Finn’s awful dancing.” the other man nodded at that but Kurt could tell he wasn’t fully grasping his problem, “Blaine’s a lot more charming then sit on the piano bench, walk center stage, and stand.” 

“And you’re choreography?” Mr. Chang asked intrigued. “Having me stand center stage seems like Mr. Shue trying to compromise with Rachel’s inability to sing emotional songs and move.” Kurt relied dryly resting his chin on hands folded before him. “You’re expressive, with your whole body.” Mike observed following glasz eyed gaze to the stage where Blaine was helping the tinman with the dance. 

Neither man at the table spoke for a while. Instead they mutually watched the action on stage. Then Mike started, “your notes have been heard.” he assured, “now. Are you going to tell me why you’re being naughty or should I get your husband for that?” Folding his silk draped arms onto the table top Kurt let his head follow. 

With his forehead pressed against the dark wood Kurt moaned, “tell Blaine I’m being a bitch.” to which Mike sighed, and as he would have if Tina was upset, rubbing a slight shoulder. “Is this a part of your and Rachel’s thing?” the usually stern man eventually asked. When he didn’t get an answer Mike took that as, yes, and soldiered forward, “and how would you like me to tell him that you’ve offended me?” he asked a bit of humor edging into his voice.

“Just make sure it gets him to take me back to his office for a while.” Kurt groaned from his hiding place behind his sleeves. As much as Mike wanted to just tell Kurt to fess-up, and alternately that he wasn’t going to tell Blaine to just spank him, he considered that the lanky man beside him probably deserved a more severe spanking then the one he’d just gotten..for one reason or another. With a heavy weight upon his shoulders Mike stood from his seat. 

On his way to the stage the strict Asian stopped by his own wife. Pressing a hand to her back in the same way he did Kurt earlier Mike leaned down so his mouth was next to her ear. “Go sit with Kurt a while.” the grim note in his voice told the woman her friend succeeded in ‘distracting’ the show. “Hello.” she greeted sadly taking the seat her husband vacated.

“Is your man making sure I get my ass beat.” the sulking man asked, “is that what he’s supposed to be doing?” Tina replied resting her head on top of his. “Yes.” the male soprano whined insighting a chuckle from the head atop his. “It was the only way I could think to stall.” he informed. 

Up on the stage Mike had reached his fellow top. “What did he say?” Blaine jumped, leaving the others on stage to their own devices. “Some constructive things.” Mike informed, “we’ll be re-working your and his staging.” he continued refusing to leave Kurt to hang without giving a bit of a cushion. 

Nodding, forehead creasing, Blaine tried to figure out what his wife was up to. “So nothing bad?” the Warbler pondered wringing his hands. Glancing over at the pair at the table Blaine worried, his Kurt looked to be pouting. “Nothing terrible.” Mike agreed watching his friend watch his bride, “I think he wants a spanking anyway though.” the taller man told leading them back to the table. 

“Baby?” Blaine started hesitantly, “Mike said you want a spanking.” he continued sitting on the unoccupied side of his partner, “is that right?” the speed at which Kurt’s head popped up would have been hilarious were it not that he looked stricken. “Mike you ass!” the slight man broke aiming outraged eyes at the standing man. As neither Mike nor Blaine stepped into stop him Kurt continued his rant. “You fucking ass!” the male soprano raved, “why would you tell my husband something like that!” 

Having heard enough Blaine eased out of the chair. “From what I’m hearing.” he started with a sigh, “Mike was right.” the Warbler then took his wife around the waist, “lets go baby.” he instructed guiding his beloved off the floor again. “I really don’t want..” Kurt protested looking back at the Changs. 

As the Andersons headed off, so Kurt could stall the run through, Tina turned to her husband with a question in her skeptical eyes “You set him up.” she accused. “Kurt just need to watch his mouth love.” Mike grinned pulling his bride in close. “So what are we stalling for?” the stern man asked sweetly. “I can’t tell you, and you know that.” Tina returned raising onto her toes to kiss her husband’s cheek.

Back in Blaine’s office Mr. Anderson closed them behind his mahogany before seating himself on the leather chair he’d shared with his wife earlier. There he stayed quietly watching Kurt fidget before him. “I’m sorry.” the designer tried biting his lip nervously. “No.” Blaine returned politely. 

“No?” Kurt asked edging toward the desk shyly. “No, honey.” Mr. Anderson agreed , “you’re lucky I don’t have a bar of soap here or you’d be in the corner holding it in your mouth.” he explained extending his hand to his wife. Linking delicate hands behind his back Kurt started toward his husband, slowly. 

As soon a he was in reach Blaine snagged the slender man by his hip and towed him the rest of the way over, positioning him between his knees. “Sweetheart, why are you being so difficult today?” Mr. Anderson asked rubbing one of Kurt’s long lean thighs through his skintight pants. With a shrug Kurt simply wrapped around himself. He was committed to take whatever punishment his Blaine saw befitting the crime, there just wasn’t supposed to be this sort of crime to punish.

“Ok.” Blaine breathed pulling his bride down to sit in his lap again, “I get the Wes situation.” he started pulling his partner further onto the chair with him, successfully making Kurt loose his closed posture. “What I’m having a hard time understanding is why Mike would suggest you wanted another spanking?” 

“He’s a dick?” Kurt suggested earning himself a stinging swat. “I’m getting a little tired of that dirty mouth Kurt Elizabeth.” Blaine warned rubbing the spot he had just swatted. “Well he kind of is.” the slight man pouted. The second swat, landing on top of first most recent, brought a wince out of the slender man. 

“Honey if you need it I’ll oblige.” Blaine tried again, “You honestly don’t have to push this hard.” he informed returning to rubbing his partner’s stinging thigh. “I don’t need,” the fragile soprano started, “and will never want,” he bit pulling away from his husband as much as he could, “a spanking.” 

Nodding Blaine just kept his arms around Kurt’s waist and waited out the unintentional rage. He’d discovered long ago that his beautiful mate was prone to lashing out when he was caught. Figuring it would save the both of them grief he allowed his wife to have his moment then they could get to the problem, which Blaine was pretty sure had to be the Rachel scheme. 

Only Kurt seemed content to pout after that outburst. Allowing his partner another minute Blaine thought about how he planned to curve his pretty wife’s habit of casual swearing. Settling on a devise for that Blaine rose standing his skinny bride as well. “Corner please.” he ordered politely. “And you had better start thinking about which dress you’ll be wearing when we get home.” the headliner warned, “because if I find out this has something to do with Rachel that’s going to be your night.” 

 

Sighing Kurt walked himself into the only available corner in Blaine’s office. Folding his arms neatly behind his back with a huff the lithe man concentrated on not blowing his plan. As much as Blaine wanted to be mad at his spouse he just couldn’t help but appreciate the view. 

Tearing himself away from appreciating the lines and form of his partner standing perfectly still, something so rarely executed Blaine had the momentary idea to film it, the Warbler returned to his crew to have a more in-depth conversation with Mike. Finding his fellow top the shortish man approached apprehensively. “What did he say exactly?” Blaine asked leaning on the stage beside his nimble friend. 

“Kurt?” Mike asked a little surprised. “Did he straight ask you to tell me he wanted..?” the younger man gestured, not wanting to publicly embarrass his partner. “Or. Did he say something else to make you think?” Smirking at his former classmate, current co-worker, Mike shook his head amused. “He admitted that he was picking a fight with me to stall the run through.” the alpha Asian told. 

Groaning Blaine let his head flop onto the stage, “I don’t want to spank him again.” he whined, understanding the moment he uttered those words that is what he was doing. Laughing Mike went to sit on the edge of the stage beside his friend, “I promise you that if Kurt was in this type of relationship with anyone but you he’d never sit.” the older man told patting Blaine’s back comically. 

As much as Kurt wanted to stay where his Blaine instructed him to he could hear his cellphone beeping. Holding out for all of three seconds the slight man looked around his periphery, having heard Blaine exit about a minute or two earlier, then jumped at his phone reading the numerous texts from his co-conspirator. His heart leapt into delicate throat as his eyes scanned the last message. 

Rachel- ‘Finn’s bringing me over. Be there in a few.’

“Oh grill cheesus,” the designer whimpered sinking to the floor. Sending a quick message back to his girlfriend. His anxiety heightened when Rachel texted him back explaining that they were already on their way. 

Forgetting he was supposed to be in the corner Kurt found the wall behind him and closed his eyes tight. After meddling with Finn himself the worst think Kurt could do was be conspiratory with Rachel. And Rachel, his co-conspirator, was bringing doom to his doorstep.

“Sweetheart?” the male soprano heard what felt like an eternity later. “Sweetheart what’s wrong?” the concern in Blaine’s voice caused glasz eyes to open then Kurt realized tears were running down his face. “Finn’s coming.” was all the weeping man could manage. Wrapping his arms around his beloved Blaine lifted the slight man off of the floor, carrying him to the nearest chair.

“Why is Finn coming honey?” Blaine asked alarmed at the outpouring of emotion, “did you call him?” he tried. It was a reasonable question, sometimes when Kurt thought Blaine was being to strict he would call and ‘whine at’ Finn until his brother would come and remind him Blaine was actually lenient. 

“I can’t tell you.” Kurt sobbed against his husband’s shoulder. Smiling a little at that Blaine rubbed his partner’s back soothingly as he allowed him to cry himself out. After a little bit, and Kurt’s breathing evened some, Blaine attempted again to get some sort of answer. “Can you tell me whether or not you called Finn baby?” he asked patiently. 

“Because I need more of your type breathing down my neck.” Kurt scoffed pushing to wipe away the tears he’d shed. “Maybe you do.” Blaine teased cuddling his bride close. Buzzing alerted the pair to a new message on Kurt’s phone. Giving his wife a look half between annoyed and amused Blaine stood the no-longer crying man up and back to the corner. He then retrieved Kurt’s phone abandoned on the floor.

“Rachel says they’ll be here in five.” Blaine informed, “apparently Finn got a little lost.” the silence after that statement hung in the smallish room. Bitting his lip Kurt tried to think of some reason for Rachel to be there without necessarily lying. Meanwhile Mr. Anderson struggled with how to take this new information. 

Sighing heavily Blaine hoisted himself up on his desk and beckoned for his wife to come to him. Once his slender partner was before him, again, Blaine wrapped his arms around narrow waist and looked into glasz eyes. “It’s time to tell me what you’re up to.” 

Shaking his head Kurt tried to back away. Tightening his hold around his bride’s waist with one arm Blaine delivered a swat to his, undoubtedly, sore butt. “No.” he told with a squeeze, “this is obviously causing you a lot of stress, and more then a little emotion turmoil, so spill.” Blaine argued capturing a porcelain hand in it’s ascension and forcing eye contact.

“I can’t.” the soprano whimpered unconsciously trying to free his secured hand. “And I don’t believe that for one second Kurt.” Mr. Anderson replied, “I think you really want to tell me but you’re afraid that you’re to deep in.” he assessed pulling the slender man in his grasp even closer. Shaking his head again Kurt just continued to let his breathing get out of control as the anxiety rose in his chest. 

“Uh uh, Kurt.” Blaine scolded. Moving them both back so he could stand again the shorter man ran a hand up his partner’s back with just slightly more force then he had been providing all day, kneading some of the knots out of his tense lover. 

“You breath baby.” he instructed, “deep breaths Kurt.” the Warbler prompted swaying a little as he guided his wife around his impending anxiety attack, “that’s right, one, two, three...”

Once Kurt’s shuttering breathes evened out Blaine rubbed his thumb across the fingers on the hand he was still holding. “Do you feel that?” he asked allowing his partner to raise his other hand so as he could run his own thumb over his bottom lip. Accepting a head nod Blaine continued to sway carefully, “see baby.” he started, “if what you’re hiding isn’t that bad you wouldn’t have had an attack just now.” 

Sighing the lithe man being clutched to his husband’s body permitted his head to flop down onto said husband’s shoulder before mumbling, “the Kate Spade.” smiling a little at that confirmation Blaine nodded as he slowly waltzed them back to a chair. “So this is about the Rachel thing?” he asked lightly, yet somehow sternly.

Just as Blaine had gotten to the leather chair Kurt started to try and unwrap himself from his husband’s hold. Seating himself Blaine let his wife remain standing. There, moving the hand that had been in the small of his Kurt’s back, Mr. Anderson held his partner’s hands and gazed into those amazing eyes as he waited for the rest of the confession to come.

It took several more minutes and a few more deep breathes. While he waited Blaine continued to run his fingers over Kurt’s finger tips trying to elicit feeling into the digits. “I..” that lovely soprano started then stopped pulling his hands from Blaine’s grasp and up to his chest, “I changed my solo to a duet..with Rachel.” Kurt breathed heavily.

Those words swirled around Blaine’s brain, arranging and re-arranging, trying to make sense with the overflow of emotion and weeks of secretsy. And then the man dressed as the scarecrow burst into hysterical laughter. Resting his head against his Kurt’s stomach Blaine just laughed, unable to stop. When he finally was able to stop the Warbler, tears blurring his vision, pulled his clearly confused wife back onto his lap. 

“Baby, you’re to funny.” he sighed, “all that drama and stress because you wanted to share the stage with Rachel?” bitting his lip Kurt sat stiffly in his husband’s lap, “it was going to be a surprise.” he pouted which made Blaine start laughing again. 

“Oh, honey.” Blaine sighed, “I love that you wanted this surprise.” he grinned kissing his beloved carefully. “But it definitely has been weighing on you.” he added sternly. “I don’t need you to tell me everything. But when it becomes this stressful I want to be able to help, before you have an attack.” 

Out in the club Finchel entered a group of quiet performers. Seeing Tina Rachel slowed her stride, almost hiding behind the large man walking with her. When the Asian woman laid almond colored eyes on her former mentor though, she rushed across to her. Stopping at the visible flinch Tina gave Rachel a pleading look. Understanding with that one gaze Rachel cast a look at her estranged love. 

“I’m going to put this dress in the dressing room.” the diva told, “Tina’s just going to show me where that is.” she added linking arms with the other lady. Receiving a nod from the soldier the girls hurried away. “What’s going on?” Rachel whispered frantically. “Kurt was trying to stall until you got here, but I think something went wrong.” Tina replied, “they’ve been in Blaine’s office for a long time.” she added ducking them both into the dressing room.

Looking around Finn approached the stage noting the missing players. “Where’re Blaine and Kurt?” he asked. “Blaine’s office.” Mike answered simply nodding toward the hall that Blaine’s office was located, “he might need help.” the Dancer continued, “they’ve been back there for a while now.” and that was enough of a hint for Finn.

Knocking on the mahogany door, once, that bore the plaque that read Mr. Anderson Finn let himself into the, clearly Kurt decorated, room. “How’s my little brother?” the former jock asked seeing the slender man curled into his partner’s lap. 

“Been better.” Blaine supplied cupping a hand over his sleeping mate’s ear to help block the conversation, “he’s exhausted himself preparing for the premier.” Mr. Anderson told. Removing his feet from the chair across from him Blaine gestured for Finn to take a seat with his head. “So you brought Rachel?” he asked hoping to have changed the subject.

“Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaah.” Finn replied uncertain. “She came by your place to pick up a dress Kurt was making for her.” the soldier told, voice still cautious, “it took a little determined questioning but she told me that she was doing a song with Kurt.” Finn then nodded at his napping brother, “and he asked her to come here.” 

“He finally broke down and told me.” Blaine agreed. Feeling his spouse moving in his arms the performer simply smiled at his drowsy love. “Blaine honey?” Kurt rasped batting his husband’s hand away from his ear, “why are you holding my head?” That got a chuckle from Blaine as he allowed his slender partner to sit upright, “I didn’t want our conversation waking you up sweetheart.” he told, still smiling.

Pressing a hand to his head Kurt felt around hoping he hadn’t messed up his hair whilst napping in his husband’s lap. Then with a suddenness glasz eyes shot up directly at the man seated across from him. “Hi Finn.” Kurt squeaked. “Hey little Brother.” Finn returned. After that exchange the room filled with an awkward silence that was eventually broken by Blaine declaring, “I’m going to call lunch.” as the Warbler rose he stood his wife up, stopping momentarily as Kurt wobbled on tired legs. 

Thankfully Blaine hadn’t gotten out of arms reach, and Finn was up arms outstretched, so Kurt didn’t have a chance to fall. Seating his still waking bride Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss, “I’ll be back in a little with some water and a sandwich for you baby.” he told but then stayed hovering over his Kurt, “what kind of sandwich do you want sweety?” 

“Turkey?” the soprano more asked then stated. “Turkey it is baby.” Blaine nodded raising to look at Finn, “do you want a sandwich?” to which the larger man shook his head. 

Once Blaine had gone Finn looked his brother over critically, “still find it funny you let him call you that.” the soldier finally said. “Baby?” Kurt asked leaning heavily on his raised hand. He’d never thought about all the many endearments Blaine had used throughout their relationship. But he could see Finn’s confusion over letting his husband call him baby. 

After Burt and Carole got married Carole had called Kurt baby once. It resulted in, what Carole insisted was, a tantrum and the first ever swat delivered to Kurt’s porcelain backside. Or at least according to Kurt. 

“Didn’t you ever call Quinn or Rachel baby?” exhausted soprano asked trying, himself, to remember it he’d ever heard Finn used that nickname. Both Hudson-Hummels could call to mind countless times Puck had called his girlfriend of the moment, save Mercedes who was exclusively Mama, that but neither was able to recall a time, with exception to Kurt where a tacked on Brother was utilized to prevent arguments, Finn referred to anyone in such a manor.

Shrugging Kurt just brushed it off with, “it just sort of goes with our nineteen fifties home life.” and left it there. Nodding at that, and understanding that Kurt frequently adored somethings so hated so long as Blaine was the one doing it, Finn leaned forward studying the porcelain face across from him. 

“Can I tell you something?” the slightly older man asked seriously. That got another shrug followed by a lazy nod so the discharged soldier continued, “when Rachel first told me that you were doing a duet together in Blaine’s show I was pissed.” he stated getting an exaggerated moan from his otherwise uncommunicative brother, “which is why I offered to bring her over.” Finn confirmed, “but after getting lost and having some time to think I’m pretty happy about it.” 

There was a long moment between Finn’s last statement when he realized Kurt wasn’t going to participate in the conversation so he continued, “you know why I was happy?” the highschool superstar prompted. “Because you, like everyone else on the planet, love to hear Rachel sing?” the smaller man, curled into the chair across from his brother, answered dryly. If a little bitterly. 

“Because all my favorite duets in Glee were you and Rachel.” Finn corrected, “your voices complement each other when you sing.” the once male lead reflected, “and you challenged each other as performers.” Finn nodded as Kurt disbelieving glare, “keeping up with you made Rachel become a better dancer and you became a better singer competing with her for solos.” 

Relaxing back into the soft antique leather Kurt relented his scowl. It was an unspoken truth that made the song he and his honorary sister meant to perform that much more personal. Rachel was more daring with her ‘best gay’ around and had Finn not pulled Kurt from his New York life with the Broadway baby he was sure he would have gotten into the second semester at NYADA with all the vocal training he was getting from just singing with Rachel while they cleaned. 

“I was afraid to do it alone.” Kurt confessed suddenly, “last solo for I did for an audience lost me my dream. If I messed this up it could mean both Blaine and Mike lose their jobs...” 

Standing outside his office door Blaine’s heart broke a little for his precious love. He’d come back about the time Finn was detailing why Kurt and Rachel were good for each other. Though all their years together Blaine was always confident that should he be unable to get through all of Kurt’s defenses he could always call on the expert. Many times Mr. Anderson stood back and watched amazed at Finn Hudson’s ability to tear down every last wall their worrisome male soprano would manage to put up.

This time though, hearing his partner’s self-doubt almost physically hurt. As much as he wanted to rush in that room and reassure Kurt that he would be spectacular Blaine stayed knowing should he try to give his wife a pep-talk it would only increase the anxiety that slender man was harboring.

“That’s bullshit.” both Anderson and Hummel-Anderson were shocked to hear Finn declare. “Kurt! Seriously? You are not a victim.” Finn asserted standing over the still curled up man. “I’m not a star either, apparently.” Kurt argued, a bite in his voice. “No.” the former jock countered, “you’re more then a star.” he informed, “you think Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Santana, or even Quinn could have done half of what you have in the time that you’ve done it in?” 

“Thanks for comparing me to the girls.” Kurt grumbled mockingly. “You might have been a little worried but that is not the reason you wanted Rachel on stage with you tomorrow night.” Folding his arms over raised knees Kurt flopped his head on the cushion of his velvet and silk sleeves and there he stayed for a long minute. “I, maybe, wanted to remind everyone that even though we’re adults with lives of our own that bond from Glee club is still there.” he mumbled into the black fabric stretched tightly over his knees.

“That sounds more like the Kurt Hummel I admire.” Finn praised pulling his brother from the ball he’d curled into. “Now give me a hug.” he ordered wrapping his arms around that narrow waist. When he felt slender arms close around his neck Finn lifted his feather weight brother off the floor into a bear hug making Kurt shriek.

Entering the room while the Hudson-Hummel’s where occupied with the death threats Kurt was hurling at Finn to, ‘put me down you monster ape.’ and Finn’s refusal to do so until he heard a genuine please, ‘and say Big Brother.’ Blaine put lunch for himself, his wife, and their ‘big brother’ on his desk. “Ok Finn give me my wife back.” Blaine joked. Being handed the lithe man Blaine proceeded to twirl until both he and Kurt were to dizzy to stand.

Collapsing on the chair they had spent most of the day in Blaine sighed happily with his arms full of exhilarated bride. “Mr. Anderson.” Kurt breathed resting his head against his husband’s, “if I throw-up on stage during rehearsal it’ll be entirely your fault.” smiling up at his partner Blaine swatted his perky backside playfully, “such a naughty wife I have blaming something like that on me.” 

In the brief silence of the pair trying to catch their breaths Blaine heard the distinct sound of disapproval. Turning to face the door hazel and glasz eyes beheld the petite brunette looking on with disdain. “You’re sick Blaine Anderson.” she started. Then the floodgates had opened. 

Once Blaine had gone Finn looked his brother over critically, “still find it funny you let him call you that.” the soldier finally said. “Baby?” Kurt asked leaning heavily on his raised hand. He’d never thought about all the many endearments Blaine had used throughout their relationship. But he could see Finn’s confusion over letting his husband call him baby. 

After Burt and Carole got married Carole had called Kurt baby once. It resulted in, what Carole insisted was, a tantrum and the first ever swat delivered to Kurt’s porcelain backside. Or at least according to Kurt. 

“Didn’t you ever call Quinn or Rachel baby?” exhausted soprano asked trying, himself, to remember it he’d ever heard Finn used that nickname. Both Hudson-Hummels could call to mind countless times Puck had called his girlfriend of the moment, save Mercedes who was exclusively Mama, that but neither was able to recall a time, with exception to Kurt where a tacked on Brother was utilized to prevent arguments, Finn referred to anyone in such a manor.

Shrugging Kurt just brushed it off with, “it just sort of goes with our nineteen fifties home life.” and left it there. Nodding at that, and understanding that Kurt frequently adored somethings so hated so long as Blaine was the one doing it, Finn leaned forward studying the porcelain face across from him. 

“Can I tell you something?” the slightly older man asked seriously. That got another shrug followed by a lazy nod so the discharged soldier continued, “when Rachel first told me that you were doing a duet together in Blaine’s show I was pissed.” he stated getting an exaggerated moan from his otherwise uncommunicative brother, “which is why I offered to bring her over.” Finn confirmed, “but after getting lost and having some time to think I’m pretty happy about it.” 

There was a long moment between Finn’s last statement when he realized Kurt wasn’t going to participate in the conversation so he continued, “you know why I was happy?” the highschool superstar prompted. “Because you, like everyone else on the planet, love to hear Rachel sing?” the smaller man, curled into the chair across from his brother, answered dryly. If a little bitterly. 

“Because all my favorite duets in Glee were you and Rachel.” Finn corrected, “your voices complement each other when you sing.” the once male lead reflected, “and you challenged each other as performers.” Finn nodded as Kurt disbelieving glare, “keeping up with you made Rachel become a better dancer and you became a better singer competing with her for solos.” 

Relaxing back into the soft antique leather Kurt relented his scowl. It was an unspoken truth that made the song he and his honorary sister meant to perform that much more personal. Rachel was more daring with her ‘best gay’ around and had Finn not pulled Kurt from his New York life with the Broadway baby he was sure he would have gotten into the second semester at NYADA with all the vocal training he was getting from just singing with Rachel while they cleaned. 

“I was afraid to do it alone.” Kurt confessed suddenly, “last solo for I did for an audience lost me my dream. If I messed this up it could mean both Blaine and Mike lose their jobs...” 

Standing outside his office door Blaine’s heart broke a little for his precious love. He’d come back about the time Finn was detailing why Kurt and Rachel were good for each other. Though all their years together Blaine was always confident that should he be unable to get through all of Kurt’s defenses he could always call on the expert. Many times Mr. Anderson stood back and watched amazed at Finn Hudson’s ability to tear down every last wall their worrisome male soprano would manage to put up.

This time though, hearing his partner’s self-doubt almost physically hurt. As much as he wanted to rush in that room and reassure Kurt that he would be spectacular Blaine stayed knowing should he try to give his wife a pep-talk it would only increase the anxiety that slender man was harboring.

“That’s bullshit.” both Anderson and Hummel-Anderson were shocked to hear Finn declare. “Kurt! Seriously? You are not a victim.” Finn asserted standing over the still curled up man. “I’m not a star either, apparently.” Kurt argued, a bite in his voice. “No.” the former jock countered, “you’re more then a star.” he informed, “you think Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Santana, or even Quinn could have done half of what you have in the time that you’ve done it in?” 

“Thanks for comparing me to the girls.” Kurt grumbled mockingly. “You might have been a little worried but that is not the reason you wanted Rachel on stage with you tomorrow night.” Folding his arms over raised knees Kurt flopped his head on the cushion of his velvet and silk sleeves and there he stayed for a long minute. “I, maybe, wanted to remind everyone that even though we’re adults with lives of our own that bond from Glee club is still there.” he mumbled into the black fabric stretched tightly over his knees.

“That sounds more like the Kurt Hummel I admire.” Finn praised pulling his brother from the ball he’d curled into. “Now give me a hug.” he ordered wrapping his arms around that narrow waist. When he felt slender arms close around his neck Finn lifted his feather weight brother off the floor into a bear hug making Kurt shriek.

Entering the room while the Hudson-Hummel’s where occupied with the death threats Kurt was hurling at Finn to, ‘put me down you monster ape.’ and Finn’s refusal to do so until he heard a genuine please, ‘and say Big Brother.’ Blaine put lunch for himself, his wife, and their ‘big brother’ on his desk. “Ok Finn give me my wife back.” Blaine joked. Being handed the lithe man Blaine proceeded to twirl until both he and Kurt were to dizzy to stand.

Collapsing on the chair they had spent most of the day in Blaine sighed happily with his arms full of exhilarated bride. “Mr. Anderson.” Kurt breathed resting his head against his husband’s, “if I throw-up on stage during rehearsal it’ll be entirely your fault.” smiling up at his partner Blaine swatted his perky backside playfully, “such a naughty wife I have blaming something like that on me.” 

In the brief silence of the pair trying to catch their breaths Blaine heard the distinct sound of disapproval. Turning to face the door hazel and glasz eyes beheld the petite brunette looking on with disdain. “You’re sick Blaine Anderson.” she started. Then the floodgates had opened. 

Ghosting hands over the soft wool dress Blaine traced the cream hem pulling on it just slightly at certain places. “Blaine?” the Warbler heard his gentle soprano ask. “Yes baby?” he returned scanning the back of his bride. “Do you think we’re going to be ok?” Kurt asked eventually. 

Raising Blaine ran his hands up this beloved’s sides before pulling the slender man into a backward hug, “everything will be great tomorrow.” he consoled letting his wife turning in his arms. Kissing his husband Kurt smiled at the knowingly flippant answer. “And the day after that?” the cross-dressed man prompted timidly. “So long as I know you’re beside me,” Blaine smiled charmingly, “I don’t believe there will be a problem we can’t face.” 

“Are you guys doing being ‘romantic’ up there?” both Andersons heard Finn call from the floor below. “Five more minutes.” Blaine yelled back turning to sit his beloved on the edge of their bed. “Which shoes?” the shorter man asked kneeling before his partner. Smiling Kurt leaned forward nearly doubled over his legs to kiss his husband again, “the red boots.” 

The tension in the dressing room show night was high. Kurt hadn’t had a chance to get into his own costume with all the last minute alterations, the Tinman was a no show so Mike was stepping in which meant everything on that outfit had to be taken in and at least three inches added to the hem and sleeve, plus two of the back up dancer’s need to be hemmed and one of the ladies ripped a dress she thought was her’s.

“Well you’re not a size six then are you?” Blaine heard his brassy soprano shout before the slight man nearly ran into him. Collecting his frustrated wife into a, more restraining then comforting, hug Blaine pulled him off to the nearest secluded nook. “Honey I need you to not snap at the other performers alright?” he pleaded, “Ask Tina for help if it’s to much.” 

“I’m a professional designer.” Kurt huffed trying to unwrap his husband’s strong arms from around him, “I can make alterations in my sleep.” he protested when Blaine refused to let him go, “you choir girl fucking ripped this on purpose.” the designer scowled earning a swat to his still jean clad backside. “That’s one.” Mr. Anderson warned releasing his hold on his wife, “we talked about the over casual swearing last night and that, Kurt, is one.” 

Sighing the lithe man turned his glasz stare back to he ripped garment, “I’m sorry.” he mumbled, having the decency to blush, “pre-show nerves. This is the first time on an actual stage since highschool.” Kurt apologized. Giving Kurt a quick kiss Blaine offered, “give that to Tina and focus on Mike’s costume.” 

Which Kurt didn’t. Even without the help Kurt had Mike fitted and the other alterations done before the club started seating guests. Half in his own costume the male soprano was fixing the ripped dress, just off stage and on the right girl, with Rachel standing by holding his elaborate jacket when Blaine walked out to start the show. Giving the standard greeting Mr. Anderson chanced a look off stage to find his wife still pre-occupied with sewing. 

The trickling of the piano halted Kurt’s final touch ups. As his husband started singing glasz eyes meet hazel and that awkward smile graced Kurt’s beautiful face. Though most of the song was sung to the audience a few key phrases were aimed solely at the delicate man standing just past the curtains and not for the first time he felt the pain of missing preforming along side his Blaine.

Blaine’s song ended to soon as far as Kurt was concerned. In the rush of the large company taking the stage the slight man was left a little dizzied until he felt the very familiar hands resting lightly on his arms. “You’re going to be fantastic.” that most soothing voice told, “Breath Kurt.” Hearing those two simple words made all the madness around him seem to vanish. Opening those light eyes the failed musical artist let go of the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

Handing Kurt’s coat over to Blaine Rachel traced her fingers over a silken sleeve and offered a smile of her own, “you’ve got this.” she nodded, “I’m going to get in position.” and then she was gone leaving just Blaine. Numbly Kurt allowed his husband to help him into his jacket. By the time the final button was secured the music on the stage had stopped and a horrible dread washed over Kurt. “I can’t do this.” he started panicked. “Yes you can baby.” Blaine reassured taking those artistic hands in his, “just breath, baby, it’s one song. Rachel will be with you and I’m going to be right here.” he promised. 

Turning to the bright lights of the stage Kurt took one deep breath and stepped out, “I’m limited, just look at me. I’m limited. And just look at you, you can do all I couldn’t do, Glinda.” he sang forgetting the audience and focusing on the spot where he knew Rachel would soon appear, “So now it’s up to you, for the both of us. Now it’s up to you...” and like the consummate performer she is Rachel stepped into the rapidly changing spotlight and it was just another duet. The pressure in his chest eased and Kurt was able to give fully to his part of the song.

“It’s not fair that you do both parts better then me.” Rachel joked as the waiter brought around more drinks. “That’s right.” Finn chimed with the look of recognition across his face, “that was the song you two sang when you left the hotel in New York during Nationals junior year.” he remembered aiming a look at his little brother. “On an actual Broadway stage.” Rachel finished romantically.

“So now that you’ve re-conquered the stage baby am I going to be able to convince you to do that solo?” Blaine smiled leaning into his embarrassed partner’s side. “And remove Rachel from the show?” Kurt replied aghast. “Wouldn’t imaging it.” Mr. Anderson returned, “I was actually thinking we need to add some more songs, particularly after that standing ovation you two got tonight.” picking up a glass of wine Blaine gave his wife a smile, only to turn comically sour when said wife plucked the glass from his hands. “I’ve already had hard liquor. That means you’re driving us home.” Kurt explained with his own wicked smile.

Taking a non-alcoholic drink from the offerings on their table Blaine met eyes with his brother-in-law. “Since we’re talking about the Rachel Kurt Broadway escape Finn...” he laughed watching his love hit a delicate hand on the table top, “don’t you dare Finn Hudson or I will be sharing some tales from our mother about sophomore year.” 

“Tina I think I need to use the ladies room.” Rachel pleaded raising from her seat between the other lady and Finn. “You wanna miss a Hudson-Hummel fight?” Tina laughed raising as well. “I’m going to swing by the bar and see if we can get some finger foods.” Mike told standing himself.

Once the Changs and Miss Berry were gone Kurt turned to Blaine cuddling closer to the man he loved. “I’m sorry Cooper couldn’t make it tonight.” he apologized resting a slightly dizzy head on his husband’s shoulder. “There was a twenty, thirty percent chance of him making it back to New York by the opening anyway.” Blaine replied lightly, “no need to be sorry for that.” he added lifting Kurt’s head, giving him a kiss, “the family that matters was there.”


End file.
